Hyperdimension Neptunia Z
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: 1 Year after the Cell saga, Gohan gets sent to another dimension via the Dragon Balls and meets our favorite CPU trio. He manages to make friends with them, but to complicate his situation, they slowly start falling in love with the young Saiyan. Then ALL of the goddesses want him by their side, but will Gohan be up to the task? Cover art done by Geod Pony. Shall resume soon.
1. Three Goddesses and a Saiyan

**A/N:** **Hello guys, I'm back with a new fanfiction, this time it's with my favorite video game series of all time, Hyperdimension Neptunia, and my childhood anime, Dragon Ball Z. This story takes place after the Cell saga, before the Buu saga.**

* * *

"So, how did I get into this situation again?" Gohan thought.

We now go to Gohan in front of a small, blue jelly like substance.

And just when it couldn't get any weirder, it seemed to be smiling.

The small jelly substance then lunged at Gohan, but being the weakest enemy in the game, it couldn't really do anything to help itself at the moment. So it should be expected that Gohan's reflexes immediately activated as he swiftly punched the thing, instantly destroying it.

"Oh right, the Dragon Balls." Gohan said, remembering the wish he made.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK START**

1 year after beating Cell and wishing back everyone who died minus Goku, Gohan secretly gathered up all the Dragon Balls again.

"Shenron, I want to leave this planet. I'm not cut out for the burden on my shoulders..." Gohan said.

"Is that your first wish?" Shenron said.

"Yes. And to be specific, I want to live someplace where I can live a peaceful and quiet life". Gohan said.

"Sorry dad..." Gohan said, closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists.

"My next wish, is that when the others get here, they will never know where I am, and that I summoned you here."

Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red before he addressed Gohan once more.

"Your wishes has been granted. Farewell." Shenron said, disappearing. After this happened, the Dragon Balls ascended high in the air and scattered once more.

Gohan kept his eyes shut as he felt himself getting "disconnected" from the world. "Until we meet again, guys."

A couple of minutes later, Vegeta and Piccolo came to the site of the Dragon.

But just as Gohan said, there was no one or nothing to be found.

"What just happened? For a moment, the sky seemed to darken." Piccolo thought aloud.

"Why the hell did I come all the way here?" Vegeta said, slightly irritated with himself.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Gohan started walking until he saw a group of three girls. One had black hair tied into two pig tails, another one had bright pink eyes with hair about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face . She has a thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon and was wearing slippers, while the last one had light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips.

"It's hidden, but all three of them are hiding a great deal of power. I can't let my guard down." Gohan thought as he cautiously walked up them.

"Hey, look it's a guy walking up to us!" Said the girl with the gamepad shaped hairclips.

"Huh?" The girl with the pig tails said.

"She's right Noire! Look!" The girl with the braid said pointing at Gohan.

"I see him Plutia! You don't have point out things for me all the time! The now identified Noire said.

"Aww...I was just trying to help.." Plutia said, feeling slightly dejected.

"Noire, don't be a meanie!" The girl with the gamepad hairclips said.

"What? I was not!" Noire said.

"Neppy...it's all right.." Plutia said.

"Um, do you guys know where the nearest village or town is? I need a place to live and I have no clue of where I am." Gohan said with a sweatdrop, hearing their conversation.

Noire's ears perked up at the question.

"Really, now? Well you're in luck, my frie-acquaintance." Noire said, catching that last line.

"I can guarantee that you'll be more than comfortable at my land, Lastation!" Noire said, slightly jumping at the chance to get another follower around her age, and a male one at that.

"Lastation? That sounds kind of cool." Gohan said.

"Yeah. I only do everything. Granted, it can get a little polluted at times, but we can satisfy most of your needs." Noire said.

"Wait, isn't pollution bad?" Gohan said.

"True enough... but-Wait a sec, why am I acting all goody goody for this guy? I barely even know him!" Noire thought.

Neptune took this moment of silence to take her turn.

"Oh, no! No! No!" Neptune said. "You'll be safer at my land, Planeptune! I can _promise_ you that you'll have a lot of fun there!" Neptune said.

"I'm with Neppy..." Plutia said.

"Well, I can't really make much of a decision if I have no idea what they look like, so why don't we all go visit both of them?" Gohan said with a awkward chuckle.

"Hmmm. Fair point. But FYI, Neptune over there tends to overexaggerate." Noire said, jabbing a finger in the direction of Neptune and Plutia.

Just as they were about to take off, they heard loud flapping.

"SQUUUUUUAAAAAK!"

Noire facepalmed in frustration.

"You've gotta be joking. We just fought one of those things before we met this guy." Noire said under her breath.

"Oh look, there's a phoenix!" Neptune said pointing.

"Idiot. You just now noticed?" Noire said.

The three of them turned around, and indeed, there was phoenix overshadowing them.

"This wasn't exactly my definition of peace..." Gohan thought with a vein popping on his head.

"Hang on you three, I can end this quickly." Gohan said, charging up ki in both of his fists.

"What? A normal civilian can't do squa-" Noire started.

Gohan quickly shot out a barrage of ki blasts at the Phoenix, killing it.

"HOLY MACORONI, THAT WAS SO COOL!" Neptune shouted amazed at the sight.

"What the?! How the hell did he just do that?!" Noire said, shocked.

"Heheheh...the birdie blew up" Plutia said.

"It would have taken my HDD form to take that thing down, but you were all like PEWPEWPEW with your hands!" Neptune said.

"HDD? Is that like their form of Super Saiyan in this world?" Gohan thought.

"He will definitely make a good ally..." Noire thought, determined to make him reside at Lastation.

"What's your name?" Noire asked.

"Son Gohan. But please just call me Gohan." Gohan said.

"I see." Noire said.

"Did I overdo it?" Gohan said, scratching his head.

"Not at all! Now let's get going to Lastation." Noire said.

"Oh heck no! We trotting over to Planeptune, so he could meet Histy!" Neptune said, not backing away from a fight.

"Yay!.." Plutia said.

"Kami help me.." Gohan thought.

In the afterlife, a certain saiyan was laughing at his son's awkward dilemma.

"This people seem to be my only friends here at the moment so I better stick with them." Gohan thought.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Neptune said, having won the argument off-screen.

But just then, another sight greeted them as the walked along in the forest.

It was White Heart, the CPU and goddess of Lowee.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about you." Noire said.

"Shit! Now you show up?! Your timing sucks ass." White Heart said in annoyance.

"Oh crap, it's Blanc in her pissy pants mode... We gotta hide Plutie!" Neptune said, dragging Plutia and herself behind a bush.

"And who is this meathead?" White Heart said turning towards Gohan, who happened to be standing next to Noire, who looked different now.

Noire's hair is now worn in very long white pigtails at the top of her head with metal gray and black pieces, to match her normal hairstyle. She wears a gray bathing suit piece with multiple black marks and lining and tiny red and green glow spots. Her breasts are more revealed with thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. She is wearing black gloves that have many gray marks and a metal device around both wrists. The leg/boot pieces are tall and gray, with big circled cuff pieces at the ankle, and big circle pieces with smaller red circles. The boots have a pointed toe.

"This here is Gohan! And as of today, he's my right hand man and resident of Lastation!" Noire said with a cocky smirk.

There were multiple reactions.

Gohan and Neptune had their jaws hanging not expecting this new development.

Plutia looked confused as hell.

White Heart narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine then."

She materialised her axe and pointed it at Gohan.

"I'm fighting you, meathead!" White Heart roared.

"What did I do?!" Gohan said.

He didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence.

"Tanzerin Trombe!" White Heart yelled, spinning straight for Gohan.

"I seriously wish I didn't have to do this, but if you insist..." Gohan said, feeling pity for the goddess, knowing he was several leagues above her.

Gohan instantly disappeared, leaving Noire and White Heart dumbfounded. Gohan appeared behind White Heart and kicked her back. Granted, he was holding back, but the impact nearly destroyed her spine.

"OWW! FUCK!" White Heart grunted.

She flew back and got some distance between them.

"Just who the hell are you, and how did you do that?" White Heart said, not comprehending what just happened.

"My name is Son Gohan, and my way of fighting is a way you'll never fathom." Gohan said with a look of discipline.

White Heart hesitated for a brief second, then brought her axe up again.

"So you say...ZEROSTRUNG!" White Heart yelled. Gohan teleported yet again, only this time he was right above her.

"He can FLY?!" He's not even a CPU!" Black Heart thought.

"Take this!" Gohan said, putting both of his hands out.

"-HA!" Gohan said, shooting two ki waves at White Heart.

"WHAT THE-?!" White Heart started. She had narrowly dodged the deadly beam, having it cut off half of her cowlick. She looked at the two smoking holes that used to be part of the ground and gulped.

"Uh oh, If I get hit by one of those, I could be in trouble..." White Heart said.

White Heart looked upward, only to see that Gohan disappeared. "Damn it, where did he go?"

"Somewhere behind you." Gohan said as White Heart jolted in surprise. She looked behind her to see Gohan with his arms crossed.

"How?!"

"You're done." Gohan said as he placed his hands outward on his forehead.

Black Heart widened her eyes as she saw the yellow energy sparking in his hands.

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan said, firing the medium-sized beam at White Heart.

"AAARGH!" White Heart exclaimed as she was forced out of HDD. She was sent flying into the side of a boulder by the beam.

But on the other hand, Black Heart, Neptune, and Plutia were all shell shocked at what they just witnessed.

A human just single handedly took down a goddess. And White Heart out of all of them.

A struggling Blanc slowly crawled up out the crater she was just put in.

"H-how did you do that?" Blanc said trying to stand.

"Like I said, you will never fathom my ways of fighting." Gohan said, offering his hand to her.

"So, I'm pretty sure that we can just start as friends for the time being. Without any problems, of course." Gohan said with a grin worthy of his father.

Blanc's face turned into a light shade of red, but then quickly faded as she turned her head away and she slowly accepted his hand.

"You're off the hook this time..." Blanc said. "But don't expect me to be Miss Sally Sunshine to you every time I see you, meathe- Gohan." Blanc said, walking away.

Blanc turned her head toward Black Heart, giving her a look that said: "I will be back for him, remember that."

Black Heart gave her a look that said, "Dream on, kid."

Blanc ignored her and started walking again, without stopping this time.

Black Heart transformed back to her human form, grabbed Gohan's arm and put it in between her chest. How she did not notice this is completely unknown.

"Now, let's go to my basilicom, now that I have claimed you." Noire said, slightly excited at the endless possibilities.

"HEY! Gohan still has to meet Histy!" Neptune said.

"Oh boy." Gohan thought as they walked down the path to Planeptune.

He knew he was in for a new and awkward adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone who has been waiting for me to update One Piece: Rubber and Scissors, I apologize, but my laptop is out of commission, so I'm typing all of this from my tablet, which is a real pain in the neck. But until then, see you next chapter.**


	2. When a Saiyan Meets a Sadist

**A/N:** **This is the place where I'll respond to reviews and comments most of the time, so here you go.**

 **Twilightiger1602, Wow. I'm impressed. You were right on the money with** ** _most_** **of your deductions, and I appreciate the constructive criticism. That's always welcome.**

 **AlucardsShade, Request granted.**

 **Guest, I have no such intention.**

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE**

"Wow, this place is livelier than West City!" Gohan exclaimed.

"West City? Is that your home or something?" Noire asked.

"No, not really. It's a place that I visit a lot with my friends." Gohan said, wrapping his arms behind his head.

"...Friends, huh?" Noire let the thought drift through her head.

"Here we are!" Neptune exclaimed as the four of them stopped in front of a tower. A very tall tower, at that.

"So...How do we get in?" Gohan asked.

"Fancy elevator!" Plutia exclaimed.

 _Several minutes later..._

"I'M BACK HOMSIES!" Neptune yelled as she ran through the door to the Basilicom.

"Neptune! Please don't shout like that when you're coming in". Histoire said.

"Ugh.. you're starting to sound like the Histy back at home..." Neptune whined.

"Hehheheh, we got a new guest.." Plutia said.

"Guest?" Histoire asked, curious.

"Um, that would be me." Gohan said, walking in slowly, examining his surroundings.

The so-called Basilicom was decorated like a little girl's playroom.

"Neptune, would you please explain to me why you brought a boy here, and someone whom you don't know?" Histoire said, with eyes that can pierce the soul.

"She's starting to give me faint vibe of mom being here." Gohan thought, instinctively taking one firm step back.

Plutia noticed this and decided to walk up to him, smiling.

"Don't worry...Histy is always like this when we come home, especially when I want to take my naps." Plutia said.

"Seriously? _She must be one strict parent_." Gohan said, whispering that last part.

"Nuh uh!" Neptune said. "This dude here is special! His name is Gohan, and he's the awesomest of the awesome! He's almost as awesome as me, cause he took down a phoenix we saw back in Bandicrash without batting an eyelid!"

To say Histoire was surprised would be an understatement.

"A Phoenix? This boy killed-? Histoire said, pulling a Yoda.

A mere little boy single- handedly take down a Phoenix? Unthinkable!

"I'm not exactly from here, you see... I came here from a different world. Wait, scratch that. A different universe." Gohan said.

"W-what exactly do you mean?! I haven't heard of such thing before!" Histoire said, dumbfounded.

"I'm going to make this explanation brief, but here we go. In my world, we have these things called the Dragon Balls. There are exactly 7 balls, and if you manage to collect them all somehow, you can summon the legendary wish granting dragon, Shenlong. Or Shenron to keep it simple. You can wish for any 2 things with these balls..." Gohan started.

Neptune was finding it really hard to listen, seeing as how this reminded her of a Histoire style lecture, but she held back a laugh at the word "balls."

"...The extremity of the wish has limits too, but after you make your 2 wishes, the dragon balls are automatically reset, or scattered throughout the world again. And those dragon balls are precisely why I'm here." Gohan finished.

"I see, so your arrival here in Gameindustri was intentional". Histoire said, having regained her composure.

"Well, not necessarily. I didn't expect to come to a place like this. Not that I'm the one to talk, but this place houses all walks of life." Gohan said.

"What?! Are you saying that you're too good for this place?!" Neptune shouted.

"No, I'm not saying that I'm too good for this place...it's just that I just wanted to live a peaceful, quiet life in a place that wasn't where I was originally from." Gohan said.

"These Dragon Balls...I find it hard to believe that something like that actually exists, but if this is true, then I guess that means the wish you made was basically the same as pulling a losing lottery ticket." Noire said.

"And boy, do I feel sorry for you." Noire said, glancing over at Neptune and Plutia, who have now disengaged themselves from the conversation.

"You have my sympathies as well." Histoire said with a apologetic smile.

Neptune and Plutia sneezed at the same time Histoire said that, but had no idea why.

"I suppose since you're here now, and I know how strong you are... do you mind assisting Neptune and Plutia with their work? Histoire asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Sure, but it depends on what kind of work-"

"Nope. You're coming with me to Lastation, remember?" Noire said tapping her foot.

"After all, I did claim you as my right-hand man back there." Noire said.

These words immediately caught Neptune's attention.

"HEY! Don't be a sly fox, Noire! Histy just asked him to help me!" Neptune said.

"Once bitten, twice shy." Gohan mumbled under his breath.

Neptune and Noire heard this.

"Twice shy? Are you referring to me and Histy?!" Neptune asked.

"And once bitten? Come on! Can you make this less obvious?" Noire said, slightly irritated.

" _I shouldn't have said that aloud..._ " Gohan thought.

"Guys...don't bully Gohan..."Plutia said.

However, they did not hear a word she said, which made Plutia slightly...irritated.

"Guys...if you don't listen, I'm going to be veeery rough with you..." Plutia said.

Histoire noticed this and didn't hesitate to start warning everyone of the impending danger.

"Guys..." Histoire said in a shaking voice.

They didn't hear her.

Nor did they notice Plutia's hair eerily shadowing her eyes.

"I didn't mean anything!" Gohan said trying to defend himself from Neptune and Noire.

"GUYS? Please cease your arguing-!" Histoire said, in a frightened voice, floating towards the door.

Noire glared at Gohan momentarily, still unaware of Histoire's warning. Gohan stared right back into her eyes. Noire's eyes contained no malice or killing intent, but instead was filled when respect and a hint of admiration for the boy before her.

He was one of the only people here besides Histoire who hasn't called her ridiculous names, shamed her, or made fun of her ever since she came.

"I suppose I'll overlook your sharp tongue this time, Gohan." Noire said, resting her case.

But it was already too late to make up as evident by the sudden, tense atmosphere around them. Neptune, Noire and Gohan felt a sudden chill, as if the specter of death has snuck up on their legs.

Gohan felt a sadistic aura with an impressive power level.

But it was the aura that made his head slowly turn around, like a crane searching for rubble.

And when he saw the source of the power level, he wanted to fly, far, far away.

It was Plutia, in her HDD form. Iris Heart.

As Iris Heart, Plutia's hair becomes a darker, purple color and lengthens somewhat as its pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remain the same, though longer and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be the same shade of pink but are much more squinted. She wears a black HDD outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tanktop like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings.

Gohan could easily take her on and have a fair match with her, but something just felt... _off_ about this woman.

"Now...fighting each other, are we? I think I want a taste of that multiplayer action." Iris Heart said.

"We just stopped! Why did you just transform like that without warning?" Noire said backing away slowly.

As if to intimidate Noire even further, the busty goddess took a step foward.

" _Well, I better book it before she_ -" Gohan thought, backing away toward the door.

"Well, I wanted to see if Gohan here intended to become my pet as well. Or better yet... my stress reliever." Iris Heart said, giving Gohan a sadistic smile.

"Run." Gohan's mind ordered him.

"Um, sorry... but BYE!" Gohan yelled immediately following his instincts and flying away.

Something thin and tight caught his leg as he made it halfway across Planeptune.

Gohan looked behind him and saw Iris Heart with a whip-like weapon.

"Not so fast. We never get any male visitors, so this is the opportunity of a lifetime for me, dear Gohan." Iris Heart said.

"It's not like this piece of licorice can stop me." Gohan said, sending a small pulse of ki into the whip, instantly destroying the thread that was bound to his leg.

"Oh, hoho. A resister I see. I _love_ it when people resist." Iris Heart said with blushing cheeks.

"Sigh... I don't have time for this. Let's just go back to basilicom to see what you want..."Gohan said.

"Never mind. I guess I overestimated you." Iris Heart said, not as excited as before.

"You haven't seen nothing yet.." Gohan thought.

"But I still think you'll make a good stress reliever, because there's been quite a bit on my mind lately..." Iris Heart said.

"...I spoke too soon." Gohan thought.

Gohan said nothing as the both of them flew back inside the Basilicom.

"I'll go prepare some tea!" Histoire said, leaving immediately.

"He who is wise, avoids danger." Noire said, exiting the room as well.

Iris Heart turned to Neptune, as she was frozen in fear.

"Neptune...I would love so dearly to have some private time with Gohan, so would you kindly beat it?" Iris Heart said, looking at Neptune and Gohan, who were the only ones who haven't left the room.

Neptune ran off without a word.

After the door was shut, Iris Heart started walking towards Gohan, hips swaying.

"Now...it's playtime..." Iris Heart said with a mix of venom and seduction.

The moment she said that, Gohan immediately regretted returning to the Basilicom, now he was scared as a man about to get raped, because he didn't plan ahead of time.

" _What should I do in this situation?! Submit myself?_ " Gohan mentally yelled in a frenzy.

" _Wait no... Should I fi_ _ght her? It seems like the only logical solution at this point, but I don't want to end up destroying the basilicom_.." Gohan thought.

"Well, little Gohan, are you going to show me some of that adrenaline pumping power anytime soon?" Iris Heart asked.

"When you said stress reliever, did you mean fight?" Gohan asked.

"I prefer to call it playing, but if that's how you see it..." Iris Heart started.

Her whip turned into a sword.

"...then let's do it!" Iris Heart said with her signature smirk.

Iris Heart rushed toward Gohan at a high speed, then went for a deep SLASH to the arm.

Gohan ducked, then performed a roundhouse kick that caught her side.

Iris Heart let out a loud moan.

"What the?!" Gohan said as he jumped backwards.

"Did she just enjoy my attack hitting her?" Gohan said, looking confused as hell.

"That was light, yet it felt so good..." Iris Heart said.

"More!" Iris Heart yelled, rushing toward Gohan.

Gohan gave a uppercut to the chest, hitting her in her left boob, then teleported behind her restraining her with only one hand.

"Are we done, now? I'm honestly not in the mood to fight right now. But I'll gladly give you a real one-on-one fight someday." Gohan said.

"One-on-one? That sounds fun. Very well. I'll be looking forward to that day~" Iris Heart said with a wink as she reverted back to her human form.

Outside the door, stood Neptune and Noire with nosebleeds. And a creeped out Histoire.

* * *

Plutia and Gohan eventually fell asleep on the floor while the door behind them slowly creaked open.

Neptune and Noire returned, noticing the eerily quiet, yet peaceful atmosphere.

Plutia groggily opened her eyes to see Neptune and Noire standing at the door.

"Hey guys..." Plutia said with a smile.

"Just what in Gameindustri what going on in there?! Was Gohan giving you the works?!" Neptune asked.

"Works?" Plutia said, confused.

Histoire almost gagged, knowing what Neptune meant.

"Ignore that last part." Noire said.

Gohan started shifting around in his sleep, grabbing Plutia by her braid and pulling her down in front of him.

Plutia's face turned a light shade of red as she felt Gohan's crotch poking the back of her clothes.

Noire's eye twitched as she tried to ignore the unconscious action.

"But seriously, just what the hell were you two doing in there?!" Noire said.

"I don't remember... I guess you have to ask Gohan when he wakes up." Plutia said.

"Right. After I take him to my Basilicom back in Lastation." Noire said, dragging Gohan's sleeping body.

"Well, I suppose it was nice meeting him, in the brief time we had." Histoire said.

"Don't worry! Since he's my right hand man, he's going to be with me all the time! And I come here all the time." Noire said.

"BUT HISTY ASKED H-"

"Reign it in a bit, and let it go, Neptune. This isn't the end." Histoire said.

" Aww...he would've made working around here a lot more easier." Neptune said.

"Neppy...you promised to play with me and take a nap afterwards..." Plutia said.

"Oh right! I'll see you later Noire and Gohan!" Neptune yelled cheerfully.

"Sigh... things are going to start to get even more difficult around here..." Histoire said.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And there. Now we have Chapter 2 down. I've already said this, but I'll say it again. Typing this via tablet is a pain in the neck, but I do it for all you readers out there. Please review and enjoy. With that being said, see you next chapter.**


	3. The Inner Saiyan and The Outer Tsundere

**A/N:** **I forgot to say this sooner, but I give credit to the Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki and it's wonderful staff for the character descriptions.**

 **Guest 1, Demonbane, huh... I never heard of it. I don't really take story requests, but I suppose it's something I can look into and consider once I'm done with this story.**

 **Guest 2, Glad you think it's interesting.**

 **Knight25, I just looked at your idea. I actually had something that was somewhat similar to your idea while coming up with Hyperdimension Neptunia Z. I'll definitely keep my eyes out for the idea if I ever make another Hyperdimension Neptunia X Dragon Ball Z crossover.**

 **AlucardsShade, ...I have no idea what to say, my friend. But I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

* * *

 **OTHERWORLD**

Goku and King Kai was witnessing everything that was happening via a small television.

At first, Goku was initially surprised at the wish Gohan made, but soon he started getting over it, knowing that he would return another day.

But Goku, being the nonchalant father he is, couldn't help but laugh at his son's dilemmas. He could still send silent prayers to his son, but could not sense Gohan's energy. This was of course, to be expected since Gohan not only traveled to a different world, but he traversed dimensions.

"Goku, this is some serious business. He may have protective company, but who knows what will happen over there?!" King Kai said.

"Relax, King Kai! Bulma and Chichi can figure this out on their own in no time!" Goku said.

"Especially Chichi..." Goku said as he felt a cold chill up his spine.

"Let's hope you're right." King Kai said. "Because from what you told me, Bulma's the smart one, and Chichi's the...distinguished one."

"Heh..." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, but knowing Gohan, he shouldn't have much of stupid problem." Goku said.

* * *

 **IN LASTATION'S BASILICOM**

For Gohan, this entire day was like a choose-your-own-adventure RPG.

First there was the basilicom argument, then the fight with the blue-haired lady, then expressing his thoughts aloud, so on and so forth.

A complete fucking disaster so far.

We now go to Gohan, laying in a bed.

"Huh?" Gohan slowly opened his eyes.

He was no longer in Planeptune's Basilicom.

Gohan looked around and saw all black and grey.

" _Strange...if I was kidnapped, I should have been able to sense the power level_." Gohan thought.

"Where am I and how did I come here?" Gohan said.

" _Darn. I'm having the same thoughts as before_."Gohan thought, remembering his arrival in Gameindustri not long ago.

He got up and off the bed he was laying in to get a better look at his surroundings. The room he was in seemed like a combination of a office, and a first class hotel room.

He walked over to a desk near the door and saw what seemed to be clothing underneath it.

"Cosplay? I remember reading something about this in one of the books mom gave me before." Gohan said, picking up a cosplay uniform hidden under one of the computer desks.

"And a stack of paperwork?" Gohan said, briefly flipping through some of the papers that were on the desk with the computer.

"Just who in the world lives here?" Gohan questioned to himself, walking towards a closet.

"You're awake."

Gohan immediately whipped his head toward the voice.

And it was none other than Noire standing at the door.

"What in the world?! Noire?!" Gohan shouted, pointing at her with a shaking finger.

"I expected you to be awake sometime soon, but I suppose you ended up exceeding my expectations." Noire said, cupping her chin.

"Where did you come from?! How did _I_ get _here_?! Gohan shouted.

"You just happened to fall asleep in Planeptune's Basilicom, and I took the liberty of carrying you to mine." Noire explained, indifferent to Gohan's outburst.

"Huh? So you're the one who lives here?"Gohan asked.

"Correct."

"So then you were the one who put me tucked me to bed?"

"..."

"Noire?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's not like I did that because I like you or anything." Noire said with a faint blush.

"Your face says otherwise. What you just said was one of the many lines I read from Tsundere 101." Gohan said.

Noire gave him a blank stare, then realized what he just said.

"The hell?! Something like that actually exists?!" Noire yelled.

"Yep. So I know what you just said a couple a seconds ago was complete and utter baloney, liar.." Gohan said, sending a disapproving look towards Noire.

"I-I" Noire stuttered. "Please don't go Neptune on me..." She thought.

"And you know, this may sound cliche... But I don't like it when people lie to themselves, and others like that." Gohan said, with a dark aura surrounding him. His inner Saiyan coming out.

And to say that Noire shitted herself at the sight would be an understatement.

This wasn't the Gohan whom she respected dearly.

"So one would think that liars and or fools need to be disciplined, don't you think?" Gohan said, folding his arms.

Noire started shifting uncontrollably. Her legs were paralyzed, and this more serious side of Gohan is starting to rival Plutia in terms of intimidation.

"But besides that, I think it's seriously time to tell me what's going to happen next." Gohan said, the aura around him immediately dispersing.

Noire let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was safe for now.

"Plutia would have a field day if she saw you the way you were earlier." Noire said, regaining her composure.

"You mean the crazy battle-hungry Plutia?" Gohan asked.

"That's the one." Noire said.

"Now...getting back to the topic at hand, now that you're awake, let's do some jobs to increase shares for Lastation." Noire said.

"What are shares?" Gohan asked.

"It's basically the amount of influence a goddess has on her nation. The faith of her citizens, essentially." Noire said.

"Goddess? Uh..." Gohan said.

"You're basically ruling over an entire nation all by yourself? How can someone your age do something like that?" Gohan said.

"Are you implying that I'm too young for the job?" Noire said, narrowing her eyes.

"No, not really. Please continue." Gohan said, waving his hand to continue.

"Well, the answer is simple. Hard work. A concept Neptune and Plutia has yet to understand." Noire said.

"They are also kind of like our main power supply, because the more faith people have in us, the more powerful we become." Noire added.

Gohan stood there for a second, letting that thought drift through his head.

"Meaning that if people don't believe in you at all..." Gohan started.

"I lose my powers." Noire finished.

"So...is that why you want my help?" Gohan said.

"Honestly, I'm going to have to say yes." Noire said.

"I see, but is it just you and Neptune competing against each other for shares?" Gohan asked.

"No, there another nation called Lowee." Noire said.

"The person who rules there goes by the name of Blanc. a.k.a White Heart." Noire said.

"Who are you, Neptune and Plutia then?" Gohan asked.

"I am the goddess Black Heart... you saw me in my other form not too long ago." Noire said.

"Then the woman I was fighting before was White Heart, I presume?" Gohan said.

"Correct." Noire said.

"Neptune is Purple Heart, and Plutia is Iris Heart." Noire said.

"As I was saying earlier, I want your help because ruling an entire nation on your own is a hard thing to do, not to mention lonely.." Noire said with a downcast expression.

Gohan silently listened.

"Neptune and Plutia visit here occasionally, but as it stands, maybe I do deserve to be called Lonely Heart. I just don't know anymore." Noire said.

"Noire..." Gohan started.

Noire looked back at him, with tears threatening to spill.

"You're acting worse than myself as a kid." Gohan said flicking Noire's forehead, which left a small red mark.

"What was that for?!" Noire exclaimed.

"You need to cut it out with this sob story, it's kinda annoying to be honest." Gohan said.

Noire looked at him with a comically annoyed face.

"What matters _now,_ is that i'm here right?" Gohan said.

"You shouldn't self-pity yourself if you can't get a grip of reality. Trust me, I've been there. I was left trapped on a freaking _rock_ for a whole night and I had to find a way to get off, and that entire night, I pretty much cried for my mom the entire time, not believing that there was no one to save me." Gohan said.

Noire eyes widened, her lips becoming slightly parted.

"But that doesn't mean you should leave that hanging over your head either, so, it's either _you_ call the shots, or you let yourself be devoured by you. The choice is yours, my friend." Gohan said, helping Noire up.

Noire did not know what to do or say right at that moment, so she did the most logical thing that came into her head.

"Let's go." Noire said, walking past Gohan.

*sigh* "...Where?" Gohan asked.

"The Guild." Noire answered quickly.

"And what's that?" Gohan asked.

"You're full of questions. I'll explain it to you when we get there." Noire said, taking Gohan's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the very short chapter. This is just a small filler chapter in a sense, because I'm still making plans for when Gohan and the others meet Copypaste and team up on his ass. P.S, I hate typing on a tablet. So until then, see you next chapter.**


	4. The Saiyan and the Goddess's Daily Life

**A/N: And so, I typed this entire chapter out while listening to "Dimension Tripper!", Hyperdimension Neptunia's anime opening, and it helped out alot. Not to mention that I just got the good ending for Victory. I'm a happy dude. I also just happen to be a busy dude when I'm on summer break.**

 **ds, I swear, comments like yours make writing a lot more special for me. Thanks.**

* * *

 **IN LOWEE'S BASILICOM**

"Ugh...I can't stand that twin-tailed bitch, stealing my shares." Blanc mumbled to herself.

"Is something the matter, Lady Blanc?" Her minister asked.

"And that Gohan kid, what exactly am I feeling? His power is nothing like I've ever seen before, and I want him to help me rule this place, but..." Blanc mumbled.

The minister silently listened, then made a daring move.

"I have a feeling that my heart aches for another reason. But if that reason were true, why him of people? We only just met each other through a fight." Blanc continued to mumble.

"Lady Blanc-" The minister started.

Blanc shot up and whipped her head around so fast, you could hear her neck crack.

"OI! What is it fat-ass?! Can't you see I'm trying to think?!" Blanc yelled.

"You've seem to have something on your mind for the past few days..." the Minister said.

"It's none of your concern, Minister." Blanc said, in a more professional manner.

"I know, but you look very troubled by it, Lady Blanc. You can't allow anything to cloud your judgement, for the sake of your people. Especially when you're not in the right state of mind." The Minister said.

He shouldn't have said that last part.

"Minister..." Blanc said, barely containing her rage.

"Yes, M'Lady?" The Minister said.

"Are you implying, that I'm losing my mind?" Blanc said slowly.

"N-No Lady Blanc, I'm just merely suggesting that you're not right mindset for this situation." The Minister said.

"And now you have the balls to call me an idiot..." Blanc said with a twitching eye.

"No! I didn't say anything of the sort!" The Minister defended.

"Minister..." Blanc started.

"Yes, Lady Blanc?" The Minister said.

"Do me a favor... and get the hell out of my sight." Blanc said, barely above a whisper.

"Lady Blanc?" The Minister said.

" _Now_." Blanc said, with a red gleam in her eye.

The Minister made the wise choice, and ran out without a word.

"I have to meet that boy again, or else my problems will never be solved." Blanc said, getting ready to return to Lastation, with a good reason this time.

* * *

 **IN JET SET RANGE**

It's been a busy week for our favorite twin-tailed tsundere and half saiyan. They were currently on their way to Planeptune after a series of successful missions, firmly securing Lastation at the top with 70% of the shares.

"Hey Noire..." Gohan started.

"Yeah?" Noire said.

"Does Lastation have anybody that can help me train?" Gohan said.

"There's no one in particular that I know of. Why do you ask?" Noire said.

"My dad will be kinda disappointed if I decided to slack off. Gohan said.

"Well, maybe Plutia and I can help you train." Noire said.

"Maybe even Neptune. Maybe." Noire said.

"Ok... but are you sure you can take me on?" Gohan said.

"Is that a challenge?" Noire asked with a cocky smirk.

"Well, I'm just asking because I have powers that go beyond the point of earthly." Gohan said.

"Now I could tell that you're overestimating your own strength." Noire said.

"I'm not exaggerating anything." Gohan replied with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Sure, you're a force to be reckoned with, but against three CPUS at full power...you would never stand a chance." Noire said.

"I beg to differ." Gohan said, looking right at her this time.

"Well, we'll save this talk for when we get inside Planeptune's Basilicom, because we're here." Noire said.

"I wonder what Neptune and Plutia are doing right now." Gohan thought aloud.

"Probably getting chewed out by Histoire." Noire replied with a small smile.

As they arrived in the city, Gohan felt a sudden chill, then sensed out a power level.

And he realized that _she_ was out.

But then he sensed another strong power level along with the other one. And it had a faint hint of Neptune to it.

"Noire, I think it would be a wise move to stay away for now until I say..." Gohan said.

"Wait, why?" Noire said.

Her question was answered as she soon felt the same chill Gohan did.

"R-Right..." Noire said in a shaky voice.

* * *

 **INSIDE PLANEPTUNE'S BASILICOM (Histoire's First-Person view)**

It all happened so fast.

My words could never have reached them in time, yet I tried so hard.

I suppose that I shall document my survival then save it to my internal memory card.

Neptune and Plutia were being lazy, as per usual, but she wanted to see Gohan again, claiming that she needs a work buddy.

Though I'm sure she is just trying to use him for precisely that reason, because she already claimed Plutia to be her "work buddy."

How this turned into a full on fight, I do not even know myself.

Perhaps I have been a tad too aggressive in my advances to get them to work?

Most of what's going on right now is beyond my processing capabilities, because as I said previously, this is all happening so fast, but I'll try to explain the current situation to the best of my ability.

Neptune and Plutia have transformed into their goddess forms, and now Plutia is trying to release all of her stress and frustration on Neptune.

Why for something so trivial? Then again, I have no logical explanation behind this.

I only wish that they stop fighting, or that Noire and the other boy can help me out right now.

Until then...

"Histy! Watch out!" Purple Heart shouted.

"Huh?" I said, looking in front of me. It was a stuffed animal flying at me. How could I have been so careless not to check my surroundings. It was too late for me to dodge, so-

*STATIC*

* * *

 **BACK TO NOIRE AND GOHAN**

"Are you sure it's okay to come in?" Noire said.

"Yeah, the power levels have faded." Gohan said.

Gohan slowly opened the door, and as he walked in, the Basilicom looked like a tornado swept through it.

He found Neptune and Plutia out cold on the floor, and Histoire flattened by a stuffed rabbit.

"What the hell happened here?" Noire said.

"No clue." Gohan said.

He walked up to the CPU duo.

"They're alive all right..." Gohan said, placing his hand on Neptune's chest feeling her pulse while simultaneously checking her power level.

"Neppu~!" Neptune yelled with a red face, shooting up like a rocket accidentally giving Gohan a headbutt to the face.

"Holy Crap!" Gohan yelled as he fell back.

Noire caught him by the arms.

"The hell was that all about?" Noire asked with a annoyed face.

"Wait, was that Gohan with his hand on my chest?" Neptune asked, blinking a few times.

"WHAT?!" Noire yelled, immediately dropping Gohan.

"Yeah, but I-I was checking her pulse..." Gohan said.

"Then you place two fingers on her neck, not- her chest!" Noire yelled with a red face.

"Gohan Ecchi!" Neptune said.

"I don't understand anything about anything anymore." Gohan said with a loud sigh.

"But then again, I'm not against the idea of Gohan and I becoming peanut butter and jelly for each other.." Neptune said, cupping her chin.

"WTF?! NEPTUNE?!" Noire yelled still blushing.

"On second thought, embrace me with all your passion!" Neptune yelled, pulling Gohan's head to her chest.

"What in the world?!" Gohan said pushing his head off her immediately.

"That's extremely out of character, even for you Neptune!" Noire said.

"Blah! Don't care! You spent your sweet time with him..." Neptune said, transforming.

"Didn't we come here for a reason?!" Gohan pleaded.

"...Now its only fair that I have my share of time with him, whether it be working or leisure time." Purple Heart said, grabbing Gohan's arm.

As Purple Heart, Neptune's hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier, only losing out to Vert/Green Heart and Iris Heart. Purple Heart's suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee.

"Wait a sec, Gohan's right! We did come here for a reason!" Noire said.

"Reason being?" Purple Heart said with all the patience in the world.

"One of my soldiers have just informed me that someone is attacking my software factory!" Noire said.

"If you wanted my help, all you had to do is ask. It's not like you have to convince me or anything." Purple Heart said with a smile.

"It's not like I'm came to you for help because we're friends or anything." Noire said.

"So you say. Just know that I will be spending time with Gohan after this. You and Plutie are always welcome." Purple Heart said.

"...Fine." Noire said.

"At least Neptune doesn't become _too_ weird when she transforms." Gohan thought.

"Victory!" Neptune said, transformed back.

"Alright, now to get Plutia up." Noire said with a sigh.

"Um, before you do that, can you please do something about this position?" A muffled voice said.

"Histoire." Gohan and Noire thought at the same time

"Whoa, the stuffed rabbit is talking! Plutie wake up!" Neptune yelled.

"You idiot! That's Histoire!" Noire yelled.

Gohan walked over the stuffed rabbit, calmly picked it up and threw it at the bed, then checked Histoire for injuries.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you very much.." Histoire said, breathing heavily.

"No problem." Gohan said, walking back to the group.

"Wait a sec, you're that boy-!" Histoire started.

"My name's Son Gohan. But just call me Gohan please, in case you've forgotten." Gohan said.

"I see. My apologies, Gohan-san." Histoire said.

"And no honorifics, please." Gohan added.

"Ok...Gohan." Histoire said.

"Wait, so someone is being mean to Noire?" Plutia asked.

"Yes, and whoever it is, I'm going to pound their face in!" Noire said, all fired up.

"Alrighty then, Team Neptune, let's move out!" Neptune shouted.

* * *

 **IN THE KUZARAT FACILITY**

"Heh,heh. Things are getting interesting." A voice said.

"OI! I'm busy trying to destroy stuff! Cut your monologue out!" Another voice said.

"Shut your idiotic mouth, you broken satellite dish. I'm expecting some company with average strength, but I never would've expected the son of Kakarot to be among them." The voice said.

"It was a mistake on my part to even consider joining up with you." The voice continued.

"NOT LISTENING!" The other voice shouted.

"I barely even know this place, and yet I'm stuck with a annoyance already. I suppose it's alright though, since I can finally have some fun." The voice said.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it, people. Chapter 4 with a mild cliffhanger. Who could this mysterious person be? And how does this person know Gohan?! Find out in the next episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!**

 **Sorry. I had to do that. But seriously, until then, see you next chapter.**


	5. Two Saiyans and a Goddess: Part 1

**A/N: Time for Part 1, of this two part chapter. I will make sure to not disappoint, people.**

 **Knight25, Thanks.**

 **Drama Llama-Sama, He wasn't angry. That was pure instinct on his part.**

 **Rer, Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone has deduced that by now.**

 **Twilighttiger1602, Formal and calculating tone...that sounds like a certain brother of Goku's at the beginning of the series.**

* * *

 **IN THE KUZARAT FACTORY**

"You have gotta being kidding me." Noire said, looking around at her wrecked factory.

"Uh oh... it's really busted up." Plutia said.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Noire said.

"I recall that soldier saying 'someone', didn't he?" Gohan said with a finger to his chin.

"I know what he said, damn it!" Noire quickly yelled back.

"Play nice, Noire..." Plutia said.

"Whoever this 'someone' is, they gotta be stopped right away! So no slacking off you two!" Noire said.

"Wait, me? But I've been at your side working since the beginning of the week!" Gohan said, confused.

"No, Gohan. I'm referring to the professional slackers over there, otherwise known as Planeptune's CPUS." Noire said.

"C'mon Noire. We're not _that_ lazy." Neptune said.

"Wait a minute." Gohan said in a serious tone, interrupting her.

"Huh?" The three CPUS said at the same time.

"What are these power levels that I'm sensing?" Gohan thought with a grimace.

"Gohan?" Noire said with a worried look on her face.

"Aww, Noire. You gettin' the feels for Gohan?" Neptune asked with a cocky look in her eyes.

Noire immediately whipped her head towards Neptune.

"This is a huge surprise. Of all the people in the world to fall in love with someone, I never would've expected it to be you. But it happens. I think." Neptune said.

"S-Shut up! I don't like him like-that!" Noire yelled with a red face.

* * *

"This is really strange. One of the power levels are on par with my dad at full strength, and the other one is the same kind of power, just not as strong." Gohan thought.

"Almost... as if they were partners...!" Gohan thought.

* * *

"Admit it, Noire!" Neptune said.

"Silence! I bet you that you secretly crush on him, every time he's away with me!" Noire said.

"I-" Neptune didn't know how to counter that claim. Granted, she missed Noire and Gohan when they're away and she wants to hang out with everyone...

But Gohan was a special case.

Gohan definitely impressed her, having destroyed a phoenix in mere seconds, and more recently, survive an encounter with Iris Heart and survive without any lasting side effects and or trauma.

But Neptune couldn't tell whether missing Gohan in particular was a sign of jealousy towards Noire, or she simply looked forward to more company.

Either way, her mind was ripping itself apart.

"Aah..." Neptune stood there with a blank look on her face.

"Neppy?" Plutia said, concerned.

"What are you doing? Not only are you acting even dumber than before, you're breaking character again!" Noire said.

"I overrule your claim, Attorney Noire!" Neptune said.

"Huh?" Noire said, slightly taken aback at her tone.

"You're guilty of three sins!" Neptune started.

"Sins?" Noire said.

"Exhibit A...you're lying to yourself. If you don't like Gohan, why did you take him away and keep him to yourself for a week?"

"Because he would be a valuable asset to Lastation, and one of the strongest weapons in my arsenal!" Noire said.

Gohan briefly paused his thought process.

"Weapon?" Gohan thought with a slightly betrayed look in his eyes.

"Guys..." Gohan said.

Exhibit B! the pot is calling the kettle black. _You're_ breaking character by openly breaking the fourth wall!" Neptune continued.

"Neptune?" Noire said.

"Three..."

"If this were an actual courtroom, you would get overruled in a heartbeat." Noire said.

"GUYS." Gohan spoke up.

Everyone turned their heads toward him.

"We need to split." Gohan said.

"What?! But Team Neptune needs to stick together at all times!" Neptune protested.

"I guess one of you can come with me, but only if you truly want to, and only if you can hold your own against someone of my caliber. Maybe even stronger." Gohan said, scratching his head.

"I'll go! My turn!" Neptune said.

"Wait, but-" Noire started.

"Look on the bright side Noire, you'll have Plutie to accompany you!" Neptune said.

"True... but" Noire said.

"Aww... Noire doesn't want to be with me?" Plutia said in a rejected tone.

"No! I wasn't saying that!" Noire said trying to cheer her up.

"No buts, Noire. You can't hog the steak all to yourself! I need to have a bite too!" Neptune said.

"Didn't that one CPU back then refer to me as meat too?" Gohan thought.

Shoot. No time for irrelevant thoughts.

"I guess Noire and Plutia can go after the factory culprit, while me and Neptune go after someone else." Gohan said.

"Someone else?" Noire said.

"There's actually two people, but if my suspicions are dead on..." Gohan started.

"Plot twist!" Neptune exclaimed excitedly.

"Then all of Gamindustri is screwed." Gohan said in a serious tone.

"Who in the world do you think it is?!" Noire said.

"Two people I met in my dimension. One of them I fought, but was quickly overwhelmed." Gohan said.

Noire and Neptune's ears perked up at the mention, since they realized that they have no idea what Gohan's world is like.

"But I think we should keep moving along, we're starting to waste time." Gohan said.

"R-right!" Noire said, a little scared at who this person might be.

The group met with a couple of pixelvaders and custom bots, but made quick work of them as they ran along a corridor.

"I guess we'll split here." Gohan said, looking around him.

On one side, there was an open space with an eerie looking crystal, and on the other side, there was a pathway to the left that had the power level waiting.

"Noire and Plutia, you guys can take the right. Neptune and I can take the left." Gohan said.

"Got it." Noire said, taking the right.

"Wait for me Noire..." Plutia said, running after her.

"Bye bye~" Plutia said, looking back and waving at Gohan and Neptune.

"Alright, time to confirm my theory." Gohan said, cautiously taking the left corridor.

"Dang, if Gohan is acting this serious, this must be one tough dude!" Neptune thought, quickly following suit.

As both of them neared the end of the corridor, Gohan felt a surge of power.

"No, it can't be...!" Gohan said, starting to fit the pieces together.

"One power level is average, and the other is off the charts!" Gohan thought.

Gohan kicked the door open so hard, it fell of its hinges.

"You!" Gohan said.

"Hello, Son of Kakarot. I never would've expected to see you again. At least this soon." The figure from the shadows said.

"I suppose it was also a good idea to split up with that robotic nuisance."

The only way Gohan was able to tell who it was was by the power level and the faint outline.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Paragus.

"How?! How in the world did you get here?" Gohan interrogated.

"Me? Here?" Paragus started. "I could honestly care less about _how_ I got here." He said.

"Besides, I would like to ask you the same question." Paragus said.

"This is another dimension! And I felt your power level diminish completely back at the fake Planet Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

Neptune had no idea what was going on, but she could tell that some serious stuff was going down.

"Heh, I guess you can say that I was given another chance at life." Paragus said.

"No... I guess you could say I took it..." Paragus said.

"As I was being consumed by that beautiful comet, I was met by a spirit like being." Paragus said.

"Before I had a chance to say anything, I was foolishly blinded by a pure light, and then here I am." Paragus said.

Gohan grimaced, but didn't do anything...yet.

"Of course, I'm not the only one who was blessed with destiny..." Paragus said with a cunning smile.

"I knew it." Gohan said, gritting his teeth.

"Neptune, transform. Now." Gohan said, fearing for her safety.

"U-um, okie dokie..." Neptune said while transforming, still a little confused.

"Isn't that right..." Paragus started.

"My son?" Paragus finished.

Gohan got into a fighting stance. He knew he couldn't fuck around anymore.

Before he knew it, Gohan felt the same surge of power as before, only it was much, much more powerful.

"KAKAROT!" A voice yelled in anticipation.

"Broly." Gohan said under his breath.

"Now, Broly. It's time to take your revenge on Kakarot, by killing his son!" Paragus shouted in pure glee at what's about to happen.

A green flash appeared from Gohan's right side, and he quickly flew back at the last second.

The wall to the left of the secluded room was soon shattered.

Slowly walking out of the debris, came Broly, in his fully transformed state.

"Neptune, you should take on Paragus. He shouldn't be too much trouble for you." Gohan said.

"At your command." Purple Heart replied.

"Now...time to get serious!" Gohan said, getting in a position that one would use if he was sitting on a toilet.

"What..." Purple Heart started.

She never finished.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa..." Gohan started, powering up, debris rising and the ground shaking.

"Gohan?" Purple Heart said.

Broly, surprisingly just simply watched him, waiting for Gohan to finish the transformation.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan shouted, with a golden aura immediately enveloping him.

Paragus simply stared at the scene with a smile, remembering the outcome of Gohan's last fight with Broly.

Gohan's hair now turned golden, while his eyes turned into a jaded teal color. His muscles slightly increased.

Purple Heart stared at him in wonder and amazement.

"Impressive transformation, Gohan." Purple Heart said.

"I'm not even getting started yet." Gohan said.

"Now...let us begin." Paragus said.

And at the word begin, Gohan and Broly instantly disappeared.

Broly quickly teleported behind Gohan and gave him a right hooker to the back of his head.

"Nngh!" Gohan grunted.

Gohan turned around only to find that no one was there.

He looked up, only to found Broly quickly on top of him and gave another hard punch to the face.

Gohan quickly made a cross shape with his arms to block the blow.

Gohan then gave Broly a kick to the chest, which did absolutely nothing.

"Heh." Broly grinned.

Broly then took both of Gohan's arms and threw him to the ground below, making him stuck there for a brief minute.

"Shoot!" Gohan said as he quickly rolled over and put both of his hands over his forehead.

"Masenko...HA!" Gohan said shooting the yellow beam of ki outward from his hands.

Broly simply deflected it with a bored expression on his face.

"I'm not done yet!" Gohan yelled, flying toward Broly, who disappeared, then reappeared on the ground.

Broly crossed his arms with a smirk, then firmly planted his feet into the concrete floor.

Gohan disappeared from Broly's sight, as soon as he reached his face.

Gohan then reappeared on the ground, swiftly using his leg to sweep Broly off the ground.

But just as he did that, Broly disappeared again.

Gohan stood still, sensing the power level from all directions.

"He's taunting me." Gohan thought.

Broly appeared behind Gohan, but luckily Gohan saw it coming.

Gohan quickly used his legs to latch on to Broly's neck, then delivered a hard Frankensteiner, making a small crater.

Broly letting out a loud grunt, indicating that he at least took some damage.

Broly flew out of the crater that he was just put in, then flew towards Gohan.

"Eat this! Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled, firing at Broly.

"That thing can't touch me, weakling." Broly said, changing his trajectory slightly to the left, dodging the beam.

"Heh. We'll see about that." Gohan said, guiding the beam back toward Broly.

Shortly after, Gohan charged at Broly with a clenched fist, hoping to sandwich him with his attacks.

"C'mon, hit!" Gohan thought.

"Die, Kakarot's son!" Broly roared charging up ki in his fist.

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"HA!" Broly said, punching Gohan with his ki-enhanced fist.

"AAAGH!" Gohan yelled falling to the ground, forehead bleeding.

 **BACK TO PARAGUS AND PURPLE HEART**

"Gohan was right. You aren't that hard to fight." Purple Heart said.

"Damn. How can I let this weak woman overpower me?!" Paragus thought.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter so much that I get beat... Broly on the other hand, will kill both of you and destroy everything as he sees fit." Paragus said, standing on one knee, breathing heavily.

Purple Heart soon heard Gohan's yell of pain.

"GOHAN!" Purple Heart yelled, flying towards Gohan's direction.

"HAHAHA! What did I tell you?! That little saiyan never stood a chance against Broly to begin with!" Paragus yelled.

"Saiyan?" Purple Heart thought.

She quickly brushed the thought aside as she found Gohan in a crater, slowly breathing up and down with blood coming from his forehead.

"Gohan!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"What?" Gohan said, seeing Purple Heart within his field of vision.

"What are you doing here, Neptune?" Gohan said.

"I took care of the fodder, now I'm here to help you fight this person." Purple Heart said.

"Are you doing alright?" Purple Heart asked.

"Honestly, I'm getting nowhere with Broly. He just has too firm of a defense. It's like his offense and defense are perfectly balanced." Gohan stated.

"I see..." Purple Heart said, looking at Broly.

"So, I'm going to have to use a form that I only use in desperate situations..." Gohan said.

"You have a second transformation?" Purple Heart asked.

"Yeah. It's even stronger than this form, and I'm confident that that form is going to be the main table turner in this fight." Gohan said.

"Still alive? I'm going to have to rectify the situation then!" Broly said, laughing like a madman.

"Right back at you. You're pure evil and shouldn't be allowed to live like this." Gohan said, getting into a powering-up position again.

"Let it go..." Android 16 said in his head, the same way as back in the Cell Games.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan shouted with all his might.

Debris and rubble were smashed into pieces, and not only was the entire factory shaking, but the whole nation of Lastation as well.

Finished with their battle, Noire and Plutia in their HDD forms, raced towards the source of the shaking.

"What the hell is going on with Gohan and Neptune?!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"I can't help but get turned on by all this shaking~!" Iris Heart exclaimed.

Going back to Gohan and Neptune, Gohan looks different now.

All of his hair is now spiked upward, with the exception of a long strand that falls to his face.

There, Gohan stood in all of his golden glory, The Super Saiyan 2!

Purple Heart had no words to describe how she was feeling right now.

Her heart was racing, and not only because of his new and somewhat mature appearance, but she could feel his overwhelming power and aura.

"So this is Gohan at full strength..." Purple Heart whispered.

"Alright, Broly..." Gohan said.

"Heh. No matter how much power you gain, it still won't be enough to kill me!" Broly exclaimed with a cocky smile.

"...It's time for Round 2!" Gohan exclaimed with a resolved look steeled in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my longest chapter yet, phew. I don't really have much to say other than I hope you guys enjoyed Part 1 of SSJ Gohan vs Broly. But now, we'll see how this fight is going to play out next chapter. So until then, see you next chapter.**


	6. Two Saiyans and a Goddess: Part 2

**A/N:** **I apologize for taking my sweet time with uploading this chapter, but my tablet is acting _really_ strange for some reason (Yes, I'm still typing on a tablet.) Putting that aside, please enjoy Part 2 of this two part chapter.**

 **AlucardsShade, that is, before he started slacking on his training during the brief intermission between the Cell and Buu saga.**

 **feivel. laroya,** **Thank you very much.**

 **Guest, I'm pretty you meant to add wait to your sentence, but I guess it doesn't really matter considering that part 2 is here.**

 **guest, I was wondering if the pacing was decent enough, thanks for the input, friend.**

* * *

"Alright, Broly..." Gohan said.

"Heh. No matter how much power you gain, it still won't be enough to kill me!" Broly exclaimed with a cocky smile.

"Let's go! You threaten my friends, nearly killed my dad before...I'm gonna take you out!" Gohan exclaimed with a resolved look steeled in his eyes.

Broly simply looked on with an amused look in his eyes.

"My dad defeated you before...but now I'm here to put you down for good!" Gohan yelled.

"Heh. Let's see you try it, weakling!" Broly yelled back with a wicked grin.

"Gohan, I don't know your past with this person, but you better not let this guy take you down." Purple Heart said.

"Heh. Just who in the hell do you think I am?" Gohan said.

"Besides, I sense that the welcoming committee is here." Gohan said.

"I don't know if it's just me, but Gohan gets really cocky and nonchalant when he transforms." Purple Heart thought.

Just then, Black Heart and Iris Heart arrived at the scene.

"Who the hell-?!" Black Heart started.

"Neppy, care to explain this beautiful scene in front of me?" Iris Heart said.

"Well...it's hard to explain, cause I don't know much myself, but..."

"It's fine, Neptune. I'll explain everything later." Gohan said.

"Wait a sec...how does this guy know Neptune's name?" Black Heart thought.

She looked down and recognized the clothes the golden haired boy was wearing.

"GOHAN?!" Black Heart shouted in complete and utter shock.

"You weak little scum talk so much..." Broly started, holding his head.

Gohan and the others turned back to Broly.

"Now, as I was saying, it's time for Round 2." Gohan said.

"...IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING! RAAAAHHH!" Broly shouted, blindly charging towards the four.

"Hmm." Gohan said, charging up his energy, then disappearing.

The three CPUS quickly dispersed then started hovering in mid air.

"Where did he go?" Purple Heart said.

"HI YAH!" Gohan yelled.

Her question was soon answered as Gohan instantly reappeared above Broly's head, then dropkicked Broly so hard, it made a ripple effect in the air.

"ARGH!" Broly grunted.

"He's fast!" The three CPUS thought.

Broly quickly got up from the crater he was put in, then proceeded to shoot a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan.

*BING*BING*BING*

"Sorry, but those won't work on me." Gohan said with a stoic look on his face.

"Damn you!" Broly said flying toward Gohan, pure rage imminent on his face.

"My turn." Gohan said as he flew towards Broly at a high speed.

Broly gritted his teeth then prepared a ki-enhanced fist.

But Gohan wasn't having that again.

"Like a video game you suck at playing, you constantly spam the special moves." Gohan said, having a flashback of beating Noire at Street Fighter.

"Have a taste of YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" Gohan yelled teleporting behind Broly.

"Nngh!" Broly grunted looking over his shoulder.

Not giving Broly any time to react, Gohan gave Broly a hard kick upward towards Broly's back, easily sending him through the factory ceiling.

"Eat this!" Gohan said bringing both of his hands together in the air, charging up ki.

Gohan then brought his hands down onto Broly's head as he reached him and sent him back down to the factory floor.

"Not yet!" Gohan said, racing toward Broly.

"Wow. He's completely ruthless when he's serious!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"I can see that that's a given."Purple Heart said.

"I'm probably going to regret asking you this, but what do you think of Gohan now, Plutie?" Purple Heart asked turning toward Iris Heart.

"I knew it." Iris Heart said, barely above a whisper.

"Huh?"

"I knew it from the moment I met him that he was hiding power, but this..." Iris Heart started.

Purple Heart looked down at Iris Heart's lower region when she said that, but then quickly looked back up with a faint shade of red.

"Cripes. She's seriously being turned on by all of this." Purple Heart thought.

"You think we should step in?" Purple Heart asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..." Black Heart replied.

Iris Heart didn't need to be told twice.

Going back to Broly and Gohan, we see a bloodied, and slightly battered Broly, and A SSJ2 Gohan with little to no scratches.

"Where did all of this power come from?!" Broly asked.

"As much as I want to watch you suffer, reveling in your own pool of blood, I'm going to end this here, cause I'm not about to make the same mistake twice." Gohan said, remembering the cockiness he had in the Cell Games that cost his father's life.

"Yoohoo~!" A voice called out.

Gohan's eyes roamed above him to see Iris Heart attempting her own attack on Broly.

"Hey big boy! Have a taste of THIS!" Iris Heart exclaimed as she went for Broly's back.

"Who's this?" Broly asked no one in particular.

"Fighting Viper!"

*PINCH*

Broly used his thumb and index finger to halt Iris Heart's blade, making her eyes briefly widen in surprise.

"Go away." Broly said as he flicked her sword off to the side.

He then grabbed Iris Heart's hand and threw her over his head, as if sheathing a sword after a big fight. He then brutally tossed her to the side without a second glance, eliciting a brief moan from her.

"Amazing." Iris Heart thought. "No one has ever thrilled me this much ever since..." She let the thought drift before finally returning her attention to Gohan, who was watching the whole scene play out.

Broly's glance switched from Gohan to Iris Heart, internally deciding who to go after first. So he ended up choosing the nearest adversary: Gohan.

"RAAAH!" Broly said, charging for Gohan.

POW!

Gohan sent Broly flying, then teleported above Broly again.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan said, quickly firing at Broly.

"AAAAUUGHH!" Broly said, taking the beam, which was more powerful than ever.

As Broly was sent flying through the wall, Gohan followed quickly in suit, however Broly wasn't having that.

Broly teleported behind Gohan and got a firm grip on his head.

"IT'S OVER!" Broly shouted, smashing Gohan's face into the ground, hard.

"Shoot!" Gohan said under his breath, trying to get up.

With his hand still on his head, Broly proceeded to repeatedly smash Gohan's head face first into the ground.

"WA HA HA HAHA!" Broly laughed in pure satisfaction.

"Bastard!" Black Heart shouted, flying towards Broly.

"Hmm?" Broly said, turning his head to the left.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" Black Heart shouted.

As her foot made contact with Broly's abdomen, her look of anger was soon replaced with a look of shock and horror.

"Weakling." Broly said as he grabbed her leg.

"W-What?! Let go!" Black Heart yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll join Kakarot's son and meet the same fate as him after I'm done." Broly said.

With his hand still on Gohan's head, he flinged her towards Purple Heart, who was coming in from the right.

"Noire!" Purple Heart yelled, catching her.

"Now, where were we?" Broly said, turning back towards Gohan, only to realize he wasn't there.

"Don't underestimate me!" Gohan said, reappearing in Broly's face and punching Broly in the jaw, HARD.

Broly let out a loud grunt as he briefly held his mouth.

"I noticed that you're a lot cockier now than from back then." Gohan said with a smirk.

"Based on what I'm seeing, it looks like the pot is calling the kettle black." Black Heart thought.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to slowly rip you limb from limb!" Broly yelled charging toward Gohan.

After he said this, he immediately engaged in a slugfest with Gohan, who landed a couple of brutal blows in the ribs, the neck and the nose.

"You're attacks are too sloppy. You should learn to take your time." Gohan said.

Purple Heart and Black Heart watched on with great interest.

After exchanging a good amount of blows, Gohan gave Broly a headbutt to the nose, easily breaking it.

"Grr.." Broly growled before he sensed a certain person trying to quietly sneak out of the factory.

 **BACK TO PARAGUS**

"This isn't looking good. At this rate, I'll be next-" Paragus started, as he was limping toward a broken wall that lead to the outside.

"Ahem."

Paragus looked up and saw a new person who looked similar to the woman he fought earlier, only less bustier and shorter pale blue hair.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" White Heart spat out.

"Who the fuck do you think I-" Paragus froze, sensing a power level that he didn't intend on seeing for the rest of his life.

"That's what I would like to ask you, dad..."

* * *

 **BACK TO GOHAN**

"Darn it, he's not about to get away!" Gohan shouted flying toward Broly.

Gohan stopped when he saw who he came after.

"Pulling the same stunt as last time, eh dad?" Broly said with a smile that suggested death.

"You convinced me to trust you after I came here ready to kill you again, and you pull this shit again." Broly said, cracking his knuckles.

"Who in the hell are you meatheads?!" White Heart yelled, interrupting their moment.

Broly ignored her and proceeded to walk toward Paragus.

"Should I help him?" Gohan thought.

Gohan felt arms wrap around him and something soft press into his back. But he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Kukuku~So this was the power you had stored up. I must say, you make me so wet when I watch you fight." Iris Heart said seductively.

Gohan sighed.

"Not now, Plutia. I want to see how this turns out." Gohan said in a serious tone.

Iris Heart stayed quiet after that, surprisingly, but she didn't dare let go of Gohan just yet.

"N-no please.." Paragus said, backing away in no condition to fight.

"You're pathetic whimpering really pisses me off, and amuses me at the same time."Broly said.

"I was just going to find us a place to stay, you know? Just the two of us until we figure out how to get out of here!" Paragus pleaded, making up a last minute excuse.

But it fell on deaf ears.

"Then you could've told me, not that I wanted to live in house in the first place." Broly said charging up ki.

"Please!" Paragus yelled.

Broly grabbed Paragus by the head and hurled him up into the air.

WA HA HA HAHA!" Broly laughed, looking at Paragus's flailing body.

"What in the-" Gohan started.

"HA!" Broly yelled, launching his signature eraser cannon, instantly killing Paragus.

And for the first time in a long time, White Heart felt fear.

But that fear soon dissipated as she saw four people. One of whom she came here to see.

"Blanc?" Purple Heart said, a little surprised.

"What are you doing here again, CPU of Lowee?" Black Heart asked suspiciously.

"None of your damn business." White Heart replied.

"Actually, it is since you're in _my_ nation." Black Heart said.

"Now, son of Kakarot...come out where I can see you." Broly said.

Gohan flew out of the other room with Iris Heart still attached to him.

"The fuck is this shit?!" White Heart said.

"He's all mine~" Iris Heart said, rubbing her rack on Gohan's back.

"Please get off me now." Gohan said.

"If you let me kill you and friend earlier, we wouldn't have this mess now wouldn't we?" Broly said.

"So you say." Gohan said.

"So I think I'm just to kill you all now, right here, right now." Broly said ascending in the air.

"And destroy this precious factory alongside you weaklings." Broly said.

Gohan said nothing to him as he charged up a kamehameha wave.

Broly charged up his own grand attack.

"What are they about to do?!" Black Heart yelled.

"If we know what's good for us, I think we should fall back." Purple Heart said.

"I agree with Planeptune's CPU. I'm outta here, but I'm coming back once the heat dies down." White Heart said.

"Kame..." Gohan started.

"Now..." Broly started.

"Ha...me..."

"You're finished!" Broly shouted, his gigantic meteor attack ready to launch.

"HA!" Gohan yelled with all his spirit, firing a Full power Super Kamehameha at Broly.

"I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Broly shouted firing his Gigantic Meteor.

As the two attacks collided, all of Gamindustri started shaking.

* * *

 **LEANBOX**

Vert was playing an erotic visual novel until she heard figurines and games falling from her shelf.

"My, what the devil could that be?" Vert said.

She looked down at her breasts, then looked back up with a worried look on her face.

"No, it can't be! I thought all the junk food I eat support my breasts!"

* * *

 **SEVEN SAGES HIDEOUT**

"Eep!" Rei exclaimed.

"What is it now, woman?" Pirachu said.

"I swear, if this is another false alarm, I will rip your tongue out and feed it to the birds." Arfoire said through gritted teeth, with her eyes closed.

"D-did you guys just feel that?" Rei asked.

"She isn't lying...I felt it too. But it wasn't an earthquake..." Mr. Badd said.

"Agreed. It feels like that feeling you get when a strong gust of wind knocks you off your feet. Or for a lack of a better analogy, that feeling that you get when you know a bulldozer is coming just the sound of its engine alone." Anonydeath said.

"It's gotta be war, then! There's no doubt about it!" Abnes exclaimed.

"Well, I hope it's not war..." Rei said, sighing.

* * *

"You're not about to take me down!" Gohan shouted, pushing harder.

"No matter how much energy you put into that blast, it still won't be enough to kill me! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Broly shouted, shooting another blast into his Gigantic Meteor, enlarging it.

"Damn!" Gohan exclaimed as he was starting to lose ground.

Gohan grit his teeth and planted his feet firmly into the ground.

"If dad was here, this would be so much easier!" Gohan thought.

"How did he beat him last time?!"

"Gohan looks like he's in some deep shit." White Heart said, seeing Gohan struggle.

"Then why don't you go help him?" Black Heart said smugly.

"Bitch. You know exactly why." White Heart said in a flat tone.

"I have an idea. I'm going in." Purple Heart said.

"Neppy wants to get roughed up too?" Iris Heart said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing of the sort." Purple Heart said as she flew towards the scene.

Going back to Broly and Gohan, Gohan was starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer size of the blast.

"I need Power! That's how dad beat him! He borrowed power!" Gohan yelled in his head.

Gohan sees Purple Heart in the distance and yells out to her.

"Neptune! I need you guys to lend me some power!" Gohan shouted.

"Power?" Purple Heart thought.

"All you guys have to do is to channel all your energy to your hands and raise them toward me!" Gohan shouted.

Purple Heart nodded, then flew back to the others at a speed that CPUS can't normally fly at.

"Guys!" Purple Heart said as she reached the other CPUS.

"We need to give Gohan all the power we can provide him with, quickly!" Purple Heart said, following Gohan's instructions, channeling her energy to her hands out toward Gohan.

"How?" Black Heart asked.

"Channel all of your energy to your hands!" Purple Heart yelled.

"Alrighty then. Since Lowee's CPU is here, we might as well milk some energy from her too!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"Hell N-" White Heart stopped herself as she saw Gohan going at it with all his might, even it was doing nothing to help him.

"Fine. Whatever." White Heart said, hiding her concern for his well-being.

Going back to Broly and Gohan, Gohan was starting to successfully push back.

"What?!" Broly said, surprised that he was being pushed back.

"Alright Broly! It's over!" Gohan yelled.

"Not yet!" Broly yelled back, firing another blast.

"HARD BREAK!"

Out of nowhere, an axe coated in a rainbow like aura came in and disrupted the blast.

"I've had enough of your spamming ass." White Heart said.

Gohan made a mental note to thank whoever threw that axe.

Broly rigorously fired blast after blast, but to no avail.

Gohan knew that was his chance.

"THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER! FULL POWER KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan yelled as every muscle in his body was tearing itself apart.

Gohan fired the even bigger and stronger Kamehameha wave over his smaller one and it finally reached Broly.

Broly tried to cover himself in a ki shield, but it was easily overcame.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed in agony as he met his second demise (hopefully).

After that long struggle, Gohan finally collapsed, out of his SSJ2 form, breathing heavily.

All of the CPUS disengaged their HDD forms and yelled his name.

* * *

 **A/N:** **sigh...I can only imagine the shitstorm that this chapter will ensue. One, I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. Two, Yes I did borrow a famous Gurren Lagann quote at the start of the chapter with Gohan. And Three, I apologize for how cliche the ending of the this chapter sounded. I just hope that the pacing in this chapter was good enough for you guys to follow as well, because I do admit, I was kinda rushing this (given that I was sick as a dog for the past few days.) But either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this and see you next chapter.**


	7. The Saiyan's Recovery Experience

**A/N: Sigh... time for a cool down after the last two chapters, which was a fun mini-arc to write, I suppose. Now, I must regretfully say that after this chapter, I will be taking a temporary hiatus for many,many different reasons. One of which being father's day coming up. But who knows, that might change. Either way, please enjoy this new chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!**

 **vergil. sparda.986, This story will be going through the Victory storyline with a few twists and turns, so no worries in that department, my friend.**

 **Twilighttiger1602, I gotta give you credit when it's due. You've been here since the first chapter of my story and I am truly grateful for that. Not to mention your reviews make me laugh so hard every time I read them. Either way, I appreciate the helpful feedback and any constructive criticism.**

 **feivel. laroya, Thank you very much, once again.**

 **Shagot, Thank you friend. Ideas like these pop into my head all the time while I'm asleep. It's all a matter of having the balls to post it on the internet.**

* * *

Everything is black.

All I see is an endless void.

I step into the infinite darkness, contemplating where I am.

That is, until a certain light pierced through, and shattered the darkness.

I am now free.

* * *

 **IN GOKU'S HOUSE**

"DAMMIT CHICHI, CALM DOWN!"

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM?! MY BABY BOY HAS GONE MISSING FOR DAYS!"

Bulma sighed. She had no idea where Gohan was either. But she had faith in Vegeta and the Z-fighters that they would find him.

"Listen Chi Chi, I know this is hard for you, but Gohan's going to be back alright!" Bulma said.

"It's not like he disappeared to an entirely new dimension!" Bulma said, unaware that that was exactly what happened.

"Besides, I'm getting a really weird vibe from all of this, because the sky did turn black a couple of days ago, just like when we summoned Shenron back at Roshi's place..." Bulma thought.

"So it doesn't take a genius to know that the dragon balls are involved." Bulma said.

"But even so, why would Gohan..." Bulma trailed off in her thoughts.

* * *

 **IN PLANEPTUNE'S BASILICOM**

I hear screaming.

It's faint, but someone is definitely in trouble.

But my instincts are telling me to not get involved.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, and saw that he was in Planeptune's Basilicom, Plutia's bed to be exact.

He then stared blankly at the sight that greeted him to his right.

Iris Heart was mounted on top of Noire, breasts fully exposed, and Noire looked like she wanted to kill herself at that moment.

Iris Heart was barely audible, but Gohan could hear her muttering something about Lowee.

Gohan tried to quietly slip back under the covers, but one of Plutia's dolls fell off the bed as he did so and made a disturbingly loud THUNK.

Noire and Iris Heart's eyes darted over to the bed Gohan currently resided in.

Noire let out an audible sigh, silently thanking Gohan for saving her from Iris Heart's "lecture".

Gohan tensed up and stayed frozen in place. He did not breathe. Nor did he keep his eyes open. He simply stayed absolutely still.

Iris Heart slowly made her way towards Gohan's still body. But as she did this, Noire tried to quietly sneak out.

Without taking her eyes off of Gohan, Iris Heart summoned her whip and caught her leg before she made it to the door.

"She's getting closer. Please leave me be." Gohan thought frantically.

Iris Heart observed Gohan's body, keeping her eyes open for any sign that he was alive and awake.

Gohan didn't move a centimeter.

5 minutes pass.

Iris Heart looks down on his in unmoving body still.

Gohan holds his breath.

10 minutes pass.

Iris Heat turns her back to him, and starts walking towards Noire once again to continue her "lecture".

When Gohan was sure he was safe, he slowly released his breath.

Dumb move.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see Iris Heart's face staring at him with lust-filled eyes and a painfully wide grin.

"At that moment, I painfully realized how deep of a hole I just fell into." Gohan thought, his body temperature dropping like a stone.

"What would dad do in this situation?" Gohan thought. On the outside, Gohan looked as calm as ever, on the inside, he rather fight Frieza rather than deal with Plutia: Sadist edition. Hell, not even Frieza's destructive urges compared to Iris Heart's sadistic urges.

"Good Afternoon, Miss." Gohan said in his normal happy tone of voice.

"My, do I have a lot of things I want to do with you!" Iris Heart said, barely containing her glee at what's going to happen.

Gohan kept a straight face and looked over towards Noire, who was shaking like a cell phone on vibrate.

"She's already met her. It's etched all over her face." Gohan mumbled under his breath.

At that moment, Iris Heart did something unexpected and extremely out of character.

She _hugged_ Gohan while simultaneously rubbing her rack on his chest (not on purpose)

"I'm so glad you're alive, but then again, I knew you wouldn't die like a whiny bitch..." Iris Heart said.

Iris Heart was audibly breathing in and out, as if she had something she needed to let out, an itch she desperately needed to get rid of.

"Why are my pants feeling tight?" Gohan thought, unknowing of what his body's reaction is supposed to signify.

"Now, I want you..." Iris Heart whispered in Gohan's ear, licking his earlobe.

Gohan instinctively teleported behind Iris Heart, got a firm grip on her arms and subdued her, with Iris Heart giving out a disturbingly loud moan.

"I have no idea what in the blazes you thought you were doing, but you were really creeping me out with that smile of yours. Sorry about this." Gohan said.

Noire started blinking her eyes rapidly.

Gohan just broke 2 of the unspoken rules of Planeptune.

1\. Never defy the Goddess.

2\. Never touch any of her body parts above the feet.

 _No one_ has ever openly denied Iris Heart like that.

Just when Noire thought this was it for Gohan, Neptune and Histoire came and looked through the crack of the door.

"It seems that the screaming has stopped." Histoire said.

"You can go scout it out, Histy" Neptune said.

"I might die in a single hit if I were to be the one to go in there..." Histoire said.

Neptune gulped and slowly opened the door.

What she saw was not was she expected at all.

Noire was huddled against the wall in a crouched position looking like she had been raped, and Gohan had Iris Heart on her knees against the bed that he was sleeping on a while ago.

"Oh, hey Neptune. Nice to see you again." Gohan said, not fazed at all by her appearance.

Histoire looked wide eyed, and Neptune looked at Gohan and Iris Heart with a mixture of relief and jealousy.

"THE F*CK?!" Neptune yelled, but then she quickly covered her mouth.

"Ooh, Neppy said something naughty..." Iris Heart said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"I'm glad you're alright Gohan, but why're you and Sadie looking like you're about to-" Neptune made a hole with her hand and made her finger do a thrusting motion.

"I don't understand." Gohan said, genuinely confused.

All the people in the room, minus Gohan and Iris Heart facepalmed.

Histoire cleared her throat.

"What she's trying to say is that it seems as though you and Plutia are beginning to engage in the act known as sexual intercourse, which is typically performed when 2 humans, male and female, attempt to have an infant child." She explained.

Noire and Neptune's faces were blushing furiously.

Gohan tilted his head to the side with an innocent expression on his face.

"He would look cute, if _she_ wasn't right next to him." Noire thought.

Gohan finally let go of Iris Heart and sat down by the door, closing his eyes.

Iris Heart looked at Gohan with a smile, but this time it wasn't the sadistic or masochistic kind.

Neptune caught sight of this and her eyes widened slightly. Iris Heart was giving a Gohan a smile that screamed she loves him.

Does that love go beyond the friend barrier? Neptune wasn't that sure, but Neptune knew that smile did not say "I want to see you scream".

Iris Heart turned back into Plutia with the same smile and Noire let out a sigh of relief.

"In honor of Plutia's demands, we're going to send in my complaints to Lowee!" Noire said, not intending on pissing Plutia off again.

"Alrighty then, Team Neptune LET'S G-" Neptune started, until everyone heard a Ga-Thunk!

Neptune let out a _very_ annoyed groan.

"Um, who's that?" Gohan said, opening one eye.

"That little kid over there, would just so happen to be Abnes of the Seven Sages." Noire said, looking annoyed as well.

"Who are the Seven Sages?" Gohan asked.

"Again with the questions...well, I guess we didn't really clue him in." Noire thought.

"The Seven Sages are a group made up of seven people that intend on ridding Gameindustri of all CPUS." Noire said.

"But why? Don't the CPUS protect people?!" Gohan said.

"Of course. But Abnes here thinks we're corrupting the children. She claims to be the protector of all little girls and boys in the world." Noire said.

"And who the heck is this guy?!" Abnes yelled, pointing her finger at Gohan.

"Just a visitor. Don't mind me." Gohan said.

"Just when I was getting into my big departing shout, meanie." Neptune said

"Departing shout?" Abnes said.

"Yeah, we're going to go to Lowee and send them our complaints!" Neptune said.

"You're going to Lowee?" Abnes said, intrigued by this new development.

"Duh, that's what I just said!" Neptune said.

"I see... you and the CPUS... are going to Lowee." Abnes said, with a mischievous smile.

"Hehe.. hehehe..." Abnes giggled darkly as she left the room, coming up a plan that will humiliate Lowee's CPU greatly.

"Neptune, you shouldn't go around revealing our plans like that!" Noire said.

"Sorry. Jeez." Neptune said.

* * *

 **IN LOWEE'S BASILICOM**

Blanc looked up from the book she was reading.

"Is something the matter, Lady Blanc?" The Minister asked.

"It's nothing much, but something feels _off_ for some reason." Blanc said.

"What's this vibe I'm getting?" Blanc thought, looking back at her book.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this is a short chapter compared to the last two chapters. But like I said, this was more or less a cool down chapter until we start getting to the good stuff again. Regarding Iris Heart's actions in this chapter, I felt like she still has a soft side for people whom she favors, (because putting aside her sadism, she does genuinely care for her friends) So I hope she didn't seem too foreign to people who like her a lot. Now like I said, I will be taking a temporary hiatus for various different reasons, but when the hiatus is over, I'll be seeing you guys next chapter.**


	8. Lowee Arc: Four Goddesses and a Saiyan

**A/N: I have returned, so let's get this fic rolling again. Also know that my writing schedule is getting really shaky. Please enjoy this new chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!**

 **Guts the Man88, wow?**

 **Twilighttiger1602, While it is an interesting idea, like you said, it wouldn't really make a lot sense considering that this story takes place 1 year after the Cell Saga.**

* * *

 **RUD ARMS SEWERS NORTH**

"Are we there yet?" Neptune said.

"My legs are really tired." Plutia said, speaking between breaths.

Gohan and Noire were the only ones who weren't tired at the moment, and as per usual, she started getting annoyed.

"We passed the border a while back, so we should hit a city soon..." Noire started.

"It looks like there's some sort of guard up there." Gohan said, pointing ahead.

"Crap, stop!" Noire said, pulling Plutia and Neptune behind a rock with her.

"Watch the threads! Don't grab me by the back of my tiny jacket thing!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Oof... I got whiplash..." Plutia said.

"Stop being dramatic and hush! There's a patrol unit up there." Noire whispered.

Neptune and Plutia looked up from their hiding spot, and indeed, there was a guard up ahead, guarding the exit to the dungeon.

"I can get us across there without being caught." Gohan whispered.

"How?" Plutia asked.

"Well, I'm not as good as my dad, but I can teleport us over to the exit. Grab on to me everyone." Gohan whispered, holding out his hand.

Noire, Neptune, and Plutia grabbed his hand with a puzzled look on their faces.

Gohan put two fingers to his head and concentrated.

"I can only go a short distance with this technique, so I should be good." Gohan thought.

When the patrol unit wasn't looking, Gohan knew this was his chance.

Gohan then teleported the four of them straight in front of the exit without a sound, leaving the three CPUS slightly dazed.

"What...the hell just happened." Noire said.

"Instant Transmission, Beginner style." Gohan said, grabbing Noire's hand, which made Noire's face heat up like a campfire.

This did not go unnoticed by Neptune, who puffed her cheeks out with an annoyed expression.

* * *

 **LOWEE**

As Gohan and the others walked through the main entrance, Neptune caught sight of a familiar big-breasted, video game addict.

"Hey look! It's Vert, it's Vert!" Neptune exclaimed, immediately running up to her.

The lady, now identified as Vert, immediately turned around at the voice.

"Huh? Who's she?" Noire asked.

"Heavens! W-W-W-Why do you know my name!?" Vert exclaimed, not expecting something like this.

"Is she your friend, Neppy?" Plutia asked.

"Heck yeah! So there's a Vert here, too. Wow, it's been a while since I've seen her!" Neptune exclaimed.

"So basically, she's a friend of yours in the other world." Noire said.

"Wait, Neptune is from another world, too?" Gohan thought.

"U-Um, what's going on here? Just how much do you know about me...?" Vert said, now fearing for her secret.

"I'll do all the greeting stuff! This is Vert, and like me and Noire, she's Leanbox's CP-" Neptune started.

"WHOA! HELLO! LA-LA-LA!" Vert shouted.

"What in the world?" Gohan thought.

"Yikes! You scared me so bad I might go bald! Why'd you do that?" Neptune said.

"I don't think that can happen. I yelled because you shouldn't tell a maiden's secrets! Come!" Vert said.

"Just who is this person? She has that same power level that Neptune and the others have when they transform... I might be going overboard with this theory, but is she up to something?" Gohan thought.

"Hey, don't tug my adorable little ears!" Neptune said, being dragged off by the ear by Vert.

* * *

"They're out of earshot now. Just who are you? How did you learn my identity?" Vert interrogated.

"Oh yeah, we haven't met here before, have we?" Neptune said, remembering that she's in the other dimension.

"My name's Neptune. I'm one of Planeptune's CPUS!" Neptune said.

"Planeptune? That weak nation?" Vert said.

Neptune raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, my apologies for mocking your land. I simply never thought you would have information about me. In any event, please keep my true identity a secret. Top secret if possible." Vert said.

"Aww. Is it really something you need to hide?" Neptune said.

"Yes! Right now, on the other side of their HDTV, they need to be curious about who the lovely figured woman is! Vert said.

"Forcing them to wait a certain amount of time before revealing my true form is only proper etiquette." Vert explained.

* * *

"What are you two whispering...?" Plutia said.

"We can't have a leisurely chat right now." Noire said.

"Okay, so she's a CPU, too." Gohan thought, hearing the entire conversation from afar.

"Oops, they're right, actually. We gotta hurry to Blanc. Sorry Vert, I'm in a rush!" Neptune said.

"If she knows that much, I cannot let her out of my sight and risk her divulging my secrets..." Vert thought.

"All right, let's get moving. We'll bust right through the Basilicom's front gates!" Noire exclaimed.

"Yay!"

"Yaaaay!"

"Right!"

"Hooray!"

"That... was one rally cry too many." Noire said.

"Huh? Are you gonna join us, Vert?" Neptune asked.

"How simply terrible of you. Do you intend to kick me out of the party?" Vert asked with a disappointed tone.

"You were never in it. You expect us to let some stranger tag along with us?" Noire said, slightly annoyed.

"Now, now. One mustn't restrict access to one's party due to formalities." Vert said.

Noire raised her eyebrows.

"It's not an issue of formality." Noire said.

"Noire, don't be a meanie..." Plutia said.

"I agree! You know the dark curse of ultimate loneliness better than anyone, Noire!" Neptune said.

"It's not a matter of being mean, its her concern for you guy's safety and well-being." Gohan thought, knowing this feeling all too well.

"N-No, I don't!" Noire shot back.

"It is true. I ought to introduce myself. My name is Vert. I have traveled to Lowee from afar for a specific purpose." Vert said.

"Which is-?" Noire asked, letting Vert continue the sentence.

"Something similar to your own." Vert replied.

Noire narrowed her eyes.

"That makes me even more suspicious of you." Noire said.

"Now, now, Noire. I don't sense her as a threat. She doesn't have any malicious intent stored behind her power." Gohan said, stepping up and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And who is this young man?" Vert asked, not noticing him before.

"He's Gohan. My right hand man." Noire stated bluntly.

"Right hand man, is he? He certainly has good looks. And his muscles seem to be above-average as well. " Vert said, inspecting Gohan's body.

That comment/action made Noire and Neptune fume.

"DON'T YOU MAKE MOVES ON HIM!" They shouted simultaneously.

"What? I was just politely commenting on his physical stature." Vert said.

"Just know that if you try anything, there will be _no_ mercy. Understand?" Noire said, unconsciously (and aggressively) pulling Gohan's arm to her chest.

"Of course. I'll bear that in mind." Vert said.

"Well, as they say, if you plan to eat the poison, finish the entire plate. I'm all-in. I must witness the true power of the other nations' CPUS." Vert said quietly.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE BASILICOM**

After a series of battles fighting fodder, Gohan and the others have finally made it to the Basilicom.

"I wonder if this it. It's a nice place, any way." Noire said.

"It is. I can sense her power level from here." Gohan said.

"It's sooooo big! Like a princess's castle...!" Plutia said.

"Baww, unfair! Only Blanc gets to live in such a cool place! Plutie, let's make ours bigger!" Neptune said.

"Awww, I like cozy ones... It gets all echoed and lonely if it's too big." Plutia said.

"I feel you there." Gohan said.

"You can discuss your renovation plans at length once we get home. For now, let's move." Noire said.

"The security is quite lax for a Basilicom. Are they being careless, or...?" Vert started

* * *

 **WITH BLANC**

"Lady Blanc, reports indicate that the CPUS and their assistant have entered our Basilicom." The Minister said.

"They've finally come." Blanc said.

"You intend to go through with it? Fighting three CPUS all by yourself?" The Minister said.

"You think I'll lose?" Blanc asked, eye twitching.

"No, no! Of course not. But eliminating three of them seems like a lot to take on." The Minister said.

"I don't plan to eliminate them." Blanc said.

"Oh, is that so?" The Minister said.

"That would only make the people revolt. I'll just... give them a painful message. My fists will tell them, 'Hey bitches, don't you dare defy Lowee ever again.' Blanc said.

"Aren't you letting them off easy? As long as they live, they are a threat to Lowee..." The Minister said.

"They won't be. As long as I run a tight ship." Blanc said.

"Forgive my impudence, but aren't we under attack _because_ your ship isn't run tightly?" The Minister said.

"...The hell was that?!" Blanc said, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"P-please forgive me! I said too much. But it is my duty as your trusted aide to give my candid opinion." The Minister said.

"Don't get full of yourself just because of your title." Blanc said.

"Y-Yes, of course. Well... I have various things to prepare, so if you'll excuse me." The Minister said, letting himself out.

"Tch. That asshat has a pretty rotten mouth. But that'll end after today, too. I won't lose. I will remain Gameindustri's only CPU!" Blanc said with determination.

But at that moment...

* * *

"Oh hey, a big open room!" Neptune exclaimed.

"It sure is...Um, this could be..." Plutia said.

"Our destination, maybe. Looks like the CPU got tired of waiting for us." Noire said.

"You're late. I figured you all retired or something." White Heart said with a cocky smirk.

White Heart widened her eyes slightly when she saw Gohan, but she knew this encounter was inevitable, given that Gohan supposedly lives in Lastation.

But then again, this will be a perfect time for payback, and once that's given, she will have him migrate to Lowee and work for her by her side, having one of many dreams fulfilled.

That's right. It's all for Lowee.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like you've just been sitting here waiting for us." Noire said.

"Blanc's all HDD'ed up. C'mon, go back to your normal form. It's easier to talk to you that way." Neptune said.

"What? Like you know anything about my forms. Don't spout crap you know nothing about." White Heart said with an annoyed expression.

"Ohh. That's right. We haven't met her normal form yet. Ugh, this is annoyingly complex..." Neptune said, sighing.

"I believe you said something to that effect when -we- met." Vert said.

"Did I? Well, they do say that some forms of comedy rely on pumping one gag over and over." Neptune said.

"That's right. Pump too much into someone and they'll gag on laughter." Plutia said.

"Not the time for this, guys." Gohan said.

"My thoughts exactly. I would appreciate it if you didn't ruin the mood here." Noire said.

"Hey. Did you all come here to present your stupid comedy routine to me?" White Heart said.

"No. As for me, I have a lot of things I want to say directly into that face of yours." Noire said.

"I do not believe I'm all right with being considered part of the comedy routine." Vert said.

"Our comedy's stupid!? Meanie! We were throwing away our shame and pride to get a guffaw!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm not sure that they thought you had any pride to begin with..." Gohan thought with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Neppy, you're a living joke!" Plutia said.

"Come on, you two..." Noire said.

"They'll do this forever, won't they? None of you are qualified to be a CPU, as I thought." White Heart said.

"What'd you just say?" Noire said.

"I'll kill you all... Prepare yourselves! I will become the only CPU in the world!" White Heart said.

"Blanc, all the odds are stacked against you. You're strong enough to hold your own with two of them, but against all three of them? I'm sorry, but this is just one of those fights you can't win." Gohan thought.

"The world's only CPU, hmm?" Vert said, raising an eyebrow, knowing how wrong she was with that statement.

"Fine. Complaining to your stupid face isn't enough for me. If you want a fight, you got one!" Noire exclaimed.

Ga-thunk!

"Hey don't start fighting yet!" Abnes exclaimed.

"Huh? Abnes?" Plutia said.

"That little girl from earlier..." Gohan thought.

"Ugh, the tiny fetus girl!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a fetus?! Whatever! As for you, get that camera set up!" Abnes said.

"Ugh, why'm I the one who always has to do the bitch work...?" Pirachu complained.

"Stop whining! I'm busy with other things myself, but I still came here to do this." Abnes said.

"Why's Mister Rat here, too?" Plutia asked.

"It's not that complicated. Lowee and the Seven Sages are obviously in cahoots." Noire said.

"You're too quick to judge. They're just giving me a helping hand." White Heart said.

"Hmm... Lowee and the Seven Sages..." Vert mumbled to herself.

"You're the one who isn't suitable to be a CPU, for joining up with group like them!" Noire yelled.

"You've got a smart mouth, newbie! I've been protecting this nation all by myself! I'll do whatever it takes to keep it safe!" White Heart exclaimed.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be bitched into submission by some brand-new baby CPU!" White Heart yelled.

"Pretty confident, aren't we? Let's see how you fare against us brand new baby CPUS!" Noire said.

"Is that a threat, bitch?!" White Heart yelled.

"Yikes, we spaced out and now things have gotten pretty spicy up in here! Wanna stop 'em Plutie?" Neptune asked.

"Uhhh..." Plutia had her finger to her chin.

"Hey, you in there? Neptune to Pluto, come in!" Neptune said.

"Hehe, oops. Sorry... I feel kinda bad for Blanny. Plutia said.

"Why's that?" Neptune asked.

"I just said not to start yet! C'mon rat, aren't you ready? You're such a dullard!" Abnes yelled.

"Shut up, you priss! I ain't used to this kind of thing, so... Okay, all set!" Pirachu said.

"All right let the camera roll." Abnes said.

"Greetings, Gameindustri! It is I, the lovely idol of the Seven Sages, Abnes!" Abnes said.

"...Sheesh. It's creepy how two-faced of a girl you can be..." Pirachu muttered.

"Can it, rat! Your stupid commentary's gonna get recorded too!" Abnes yelled.

"You need to worry about how you look right now..." Gohan thought with a sweat drop.

"Tee-hee! I'm sooooo sorry about that, my adoring fans! I'm sure you're all surprised at my sudden broadcast, but this is must-see TV! Right now, in front of me, are a bunch of CPUS preparing to fight it out!" Abnes said.

"What the-? Are we on TV?!" Noire exclaimed.

"Correct. I thought it would be a good idea for the world to see your faces when I beat the hell out of you!" White Heart exclaimed with a confident smirk.

"Wh-What?! My big television debut and I'm in my normal clothing?! Ugh, how's my hair? Gimme a mirror!" Noire said, freaking out.

"You look fine. But now isn't the time, Noire. You want to settle something with her, right?" Gohan asked with a serious expression.

"...Um, if this is being broadcast across the world, this isn't where I need to be. Sayonara..." Vert said, quietly letting herself out.

"Ooh, is this where they say 'the magic happens'? Plutia said, tapping on the camera lens.

"Don't touch the tech! You'll muck it up! Get outta frame! Nobody will be able to see -me-!" Abnes exclaimed.

"None of you have any sense of danger. Don't you get the situation you're in?" White Heart said, with a sweat drop.

"W-Well, I knew that from the start! I just lost my composure for a fraction of a second!" Noire said.

"I mean you went through the trouble of making this room into a set piece, so..." Noire started, transforming.

"I'll show the world how fast Lowee's CPU falls in battle!" Black Heart declared.

"I can smell your bullshit from here! I'll show the world there's no need for any CPU besides me!" White Heart declared.

"That's a pretty heavy burden, isn't it?" Gohan said.

"Come on you two, transform!" Black Heart said.

"Are you sure? Okay..." Plutia said.

"Uh, hang on a tick!" Neptune interrupted.

"Huh?" Plutia said.

"Don't mess with the pacing. Hurry up and change!" Black Heart said.

"Um, well, it's primetime TV, so showing off Sadie to the world isn't wise..." Neptune said.

"...Oh."

"It could scar the kiddies for life, and we'll get complaints from the PTA or MPAA or whatever.

"That's a fair point. I wonder about that..." Black Heart said.

"Aww, so can I transform or not?" Plutia asked, starting to get twitchy.

"Dammit! Stop procrastinating!" White Heart exclaimed.

"Yeah, get on with it, or our viewers are going to change channels!" Abnes exclaimed.

"This camera's heavy, chumps." Pirachu said.

"I wanna transform... I never get to unless it's in times like this..." Plutia said.

"Neptune, while you are making a good call, you also need to know when take risks. While I'm not particularly worried about you guys losing, it's always good to have extra bulk, no matter what the repercussions are." Gohan said.

"Sigh...when you say it in that cool way, there's no way I can refuse. But I have a feeling that this broadcast is going to get blacked out." Neptune said.

"Plutie, go ahead and transform. Just don't go nuts please." Neptune said.

"Really? Yippee...!" Plutia exclaimed while transforming.

"I hope I made the good call with this move..." Gohan thought.

"Hehehe~ Maybe you and I _are_ meant for each other, Gohan!" Iris Heart exclaimed.

"Great cheese wheels of fire! Sh-She's here! Gotta run, gotta hide..." Pirachu started to flip out.

"Hey, this isn't a shaky cam movie! Stop making the viewers sick!" Abnes yelled.

"Crappers, she changed. Fine, I better change, too..." Neptune said, transforming.

"I apologize for pinning this on you, but if we receive any complaints, you'll be the one to answer them, Gohan." Purple Heart said

"..."

"Well, darn."

"Are you done yet? I'm seriously through waiting. I'm gonna use all my strength to smash your heads down to your asses!" White Heart said.

"Quite an image for a bluff. But I don't dislike the core concept, though. I do so love it when someone cries and apologizes for their poor performance afterward!" Iris Heart said

"Just like Frieza." Gohan thought.

"Now, how will I get you to cry? Naturally, rope bondage is a perfect starting point..." Iris Heart said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Sadie, I think that's a good place to stop." Purple Heart said.

"Nuh-uh! You can have your way with her after we beat her down!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"Noire!" Gohan and Purple Heart shouted.

"To all our loyal viewers, we're sorry for the delay, but the big CPU showdown is about to begin! It's a no-holds-barred match! Don't you dare change the channel, or I will find you!" Abnes exclaimed.

* * *

"Now that you know who you're up against, are you ready?" Iris Heart said in pure glee, barely able to restrain herself.

"You bet your ass I am! Come at me from all sides, you pussies! I'll take you all on!" White Heart roared.

Iris Heart quickly flew towards White Heart and clashed her blade with White Heart's axe.

"Ngh!"

White Heart pushed Iris Heart back a couple of feet before she was ambushed from behind.

"HA!"

Black Heart kicked White Heart into the air and gave a couple of swift cuts across the torso and back.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!"

Black Heart gave a final slash landing gracefully to the ground.

"Damn.." White Heart muttered, landing not too far from Black Heart.

"Cross Combination!"

"What the?!" White Heart exclaimed.

She was barely able to parry most of the incoming cuts.

"They just keep on coming!" White Heart said.

"Drive Fang..." Iris Heart muttered before to appeared in front of Blanc and cut her up rapidly.

"Are you enjoying this, yet?!" Iris Heart yelled, on cloud nine.

"Fuck you! TANZERIN TROMBE!" White Heart shouted, swinging her axe multiple times while spinning, landing critical hits on Iris Heart.

"Ahhh~!" Iris Heart moaned as she got hit multiple times.

"Plutia!" Black Heart said, rushing over to her.

"I'm alright, she just caught me by surprise." Iris Heart said.

"You bitches better not underestimate me, because I'm going counter all of your attacks a hundred fold!" White Heart said.

"Like hell you will!" Black Heart said rushing toward White Heart.

"Take this!" Noire said kicking White Heart in a upward position. However White Heart immediately blocked the kick with her axe.

"Fliessig Faust.." White Heart said hitting Black Heart, who was now down to 30% of her HP.

"Crap!" Black Heart said, falling back.

"Don't forget about me, sweetheart!" Iris Heart exclaimed.

"Fighting Viper!" Iris Heart said, with a sword being coated in a lightning-like substance.

White Heart took one slash to the shoulder, but managed to parry the other.

"Dammit... Now you guys are really pissing me the hell off!" White Heart shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

White Heart looked behind her and saw Purple Heart rushing toward her, blade in both hands.

"Critical Edge!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"Fuck off, Pigtails!" White Heart said, spinning around rapidly.

"Zerostrung!" White Heart said, landing a hard and very painful blow to Purple Heart's chest.

"ACK!" Purple Heart yelled in intense pain as her HP got knocked down to 10%.

"Neptune!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"I've done enough playing around. I'll kill you all here and now!" White Heart said.

White Heart quickly rushed up to Black Heart and swung her axe at her , knocking her through the wall.

"Noire!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"Now..." White Heart started, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Hard...Break." White Heart said, throwing her axe at Black Heart like a boomerang.

"NOIRE!"

WHAM!

* * *

 **A/N: A very long chapter for you guys. *yawn* Boy, am I tired after writing this. To make up for my somewhat lengthy absence, I stayed up all night writing this chapter, So I hope guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it (to a certain degree). Now, while most of the dialogue in this chapter is straight from the game, I did my best to include Gohan in most of the scenes. So putting all of this aside, I'll be seeing you guys next chapter.**


	9. Lowee Arc: The Fallen CPUS

**A/N: I honestly don't really have much to say other than I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z. I also appreciate all the positive reviews this story is getting.**

 **Twilighttiger1602, Sigh...I better spice up the incoming chapters, then. Either way, Thank you.**

 **feivel. laroya, technically Blanc and the others already got a glimpse of it in the Broly fight back in Chapter 6.**

 **Knight25, True, but that would kind of ruin the meaning of my cliffhanger last chapter.**

 **TheLastNanaya, Thanks. Glad you like the comedy.**

 **anonymous, Thank you and will do.**

 **Guts the Man88, Here you go.**

 **CauseofGaming, Thank you. I will keep going because this story is just too much fun to write. *ahem* Right now.**

* * *

This was a battle. A battle where everyone's pride is on the line.

Initially, interfering wasn't an option for me, but I couldn't stand here in the sidelines, watching this go on any longer.

* * *

WHAM!

Before the axe finished off Black Heart, Gohan straightened his right hand and slapped the axe away, as if deflecting a ki blast.

"What the-?!" White Heart started.

"Honestly, I don't intend on fighting you in any way, but I can't watch you kill my friends like this." Gohan said.

"Tch." White Heart clicked her tongue. She flew back a few meters and tried to formulate a plan. But none of them had a favorable outcome.

White Heart was truly in a pinch now. She now has to deal with the god-like human boy, and three goddesses, one of which has recovered now.

"Fuck." White Heart said in irritation.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out any longer, so the wise choice would be to calmly surrender and retreat, but...

"BRING IT ON, YOU BITCHES! THIS IS THE FINAL ROUND, SO DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ANY MERCY!" White Heart roared, rushing toward Gohan.

"She's bluffing." Gohan thought, noticing her visibly flinch as she rushed him.

"I hate to be a jerk, but I guess I'll be a decoy for now." Gohan thought.

White Heart started to throw punches at Gohan, albeit it being sloppily, while Gohan simply tilted his head away in ease.

Gohan while dodging, purposely ended up leading her to the place where her axe stuck and he jumped a great distance away from her.

Gohan pointed his finger at Blanc, and decided to tease her for a brief second.

"Blanc! The next thing you're going to say is 'How do you know my name?!' "

White Heart stopped for a brief minute.

"How do you know my name-?!" White Heart stopped and realized that she fell for his trick.

"Sorry about that." Gohan genuinely apologized.

"Once I take down those asshats over there, I'm going to take you down, and I'm gonna whip you into shape!" White Heart said.

Going back to serious mode, Gohan pointed at her axe.

"By the way, you might want to get your weapon to defend yourself, because like you said, you have three other people to deal with." Gohan said.

"I don't need your pity." White Heart said in annoyance, while picking up her axe.

"I'm not kidding, you might want to brace yourself." Gohan advised, sensing Noire's energy coming in at an abnormally high speed.

CLANG!

White Heart managed to parry the first slash that came from Black Heart, albeit it, it being miraculously.

SLASH!

"Ngh!" White Heart grunted in pain at the second strike.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Black Heart then flew in from several different directions, relentlessly striking White Heart each time, every time being more faster and more painful than the last.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

White Heart could barely keep up with the slashes, her reflexes the only thing saving her from certain defeat, but eventually, she started giving out, and it felt like she was getting cut into ribbons by an invisible force.

"Damn it, at this point-!" White Heart thought.

Black Heart's sword then got coated in a rainbow-like aura and went for two more slashes.

White Heart felt like her body was on fire. She could not scream or yell in pain. Her body went numb for a few seconds until Black Heart threw her sword down through White Heart and...

"Infinite Slash." Black Heart said, snapping her fingers once.

A wide array of blue streaks appeared on Blanc. She tried not to scream, to take it like a warrior, but the pain was just too much to bear. And with one deep breath, she let it all out.

All the years of stress, all the years of carrying the weight of over 50,000 people on her shoulders, all the things she's had to deal with, and most of all, the pain she was feeling right now...She just let it all out.

She screamed...She screamed so loudly that Pirachu stopped rolling the camera for a minute in surprise, then resumed it, after Abnes yelled at him to continue.

Black Heart flinched for a second, and when she realized what she did, she grew a sadistic smirk and started laughing like a psychopath as White Heart continued screaming in agony.

Purple Heart and Iris Heart watched the whole scene play out from above.

Iris Heart gained a smirk of her own, while Purple Heart couldn't help but feel sorry for White Heart, as she crumpled to a knee, defeated.

Gohan couldn't help but grimace and look away, balling his hands into fists as they slightly drew blood.

"My actions will probably win the reward for being the biggest scum in history." Gohan said, still looking away.

* * *

Everything was silent. No one moved. No one dared to breathe. Until...

"And there you have it folks!" Abnes exclaimed.

"Haa...haa.." Black Heart was panting, slightly because she was laughing really hard, and slightly because most of her energy was drained.

White Heart was currently struggling to stand up, but Gohan walked over to her and put her arm over his shoulder, helping her up.

"Thank you..." White Heart said barely above a whisper.

Gohan simply gave her a thumbs up as he glared at the little girl in front of the camera that was ranting.

"As you can see here, this CPU who has ruled over you like a tyrant, finally learned her pla- WHAT THE HELL?!" Abnes cried out.

Everyone in the Basilicom looked outside where Abnes was staring, and all of their jaws, save Gohan, dropped to the ground.

"Greetings, my dear victims. And Kakarot's son."

"No damn way." White Heart said, eyes widened and still using Gohan's shoulder as a headrest.

"I thought you were sealed for good!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Gohan asked.

"We are only 9 chapters in, and we're already getting another villain from Gohan's world?! Jeez, this is becoming a chore!" Neptune exclaimed, out of HDD.

"This guy is from Gohan's world?!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"Well, it would make sense, since this dickface and Gohan have similar appearances." White Heart said, slightly calmer, but still shocked and angry.

"It sounds like you two know this bub. Care to explain?" Neptune said.

"Let me do the honors."

Gohan grimaced. He doesn't remember the person, yet he remembers the familiar malicious aura that only cold-hearted Saiyan's produce.

"My name is Turles. I'm a pure blooded saiyan warrior that comes from Planet Vegeta." Turles started.

"I initially planned to conquer the universe, starting with Planet Earth. And all I needed was the Tree of Might to fulfill my ambitions." Turles said.

"Until that wretched Kakarot and his son ruined my entire plan!" Turles yelled, now staring down Gohan.

"But even after death, I swore to kill Kakarot. To make him pay, immensely. But now...hehehe..."

"What are you saying, I don't remember dad fighting you!" Gohan said, confused as hell.

"Oh, you definitely remember. The Tail." Turles said.

Gohan felt like he had been struck by a death beam.

How could he have been so stupid? He remembered everything. From when Turles and his soldiers attacked Earth, to him looking at the moon, to Goku's humiliating beat down and later redemption.

"Even though Kakarot isn't here, I got the jackpot, didn't I?!" Turles shouted.

"We sealed your meaty ass away! How are you floating before us right now?!" White Heart yelled, demanding an explanation.

"Don't tell me, he somehow ended up in this dimension and hurt the CPUS?!" Gohan thought.

"That pathetic expression on your face tells me that you finally remember me, and that you weren't expecting me to have come here." Turles said, with an amused tone in his voice.

"Just like my victims over there." Turles said, nudging his head toward Neptune and Iris Heart.

"Even after beating you like a wild dog, you come back for more? Well, I suppose that I wouldn't mind giving you another three course meal...with extra toppings." Iris Heart said, licking her lips with a sadistic smile.

"You exaggerate greatly." Turles says with a cocky smirk.

"You know Turles?" Gohan asked the CPUS.

"This bastard came out of nowhere and starting draining up Gameindustri's energy!" White Heart said.

"Indeed. I managed to break through the gates of hell, only to wound up here." Turles said.

"Even though it was a long time ago, it's still fresh in my head as if it had happened no later than 1 minute ago." Black Heart said, glaring at Turles.

"Trust me when I say this bitch was hardcore. We literally needed every ounce of strength in Gameindustri to inflict even a mild wound on him." White Heart said.

"Hardcore..." Iris Heart muttered, as her eyes lingered towards White Heart, who felt a dangerously close chill up her spine.

"You see here, brat. Don't think for a second that you can take me down. After being sealed away by the 3 nuisances, I felt a power coming from my body. A surge of heat..." Turles said.

"A surge of heat?" Gohan said.

"And the next thing you know..." Turles said, being enveloped in a blinding light.

"No fucking way." White Heart said.

"...I am reborn with powers stronger than the Tree of Might itself." Turles said, leaving everyone shocked at his new appearance.

Turles hair grew down to his lower back with a long strand of hair falling to his face (black super saiyan 3 hair, basically.), while his tail has turned black, with a sharp edge to it. Turles now wears pure black armor covering his entire body, save his face with red outlines on his torso and arms emphasizing on his increased muscle size. Turles eyes have turned red with a power symbol while he retained some remnants of his original saiyan battle armor, being the shoulder piece and the boots.

"But enough of my explanation. Let's us begin battle..." Turles said, charging up a massive ki blast.

"Dang it, MOVE!" Gohan yelled, with White Heart still on his shoulder.

Everyone did as instructed, and quickly moved away from the incoming ki wave.

The blast easily tore through the Basilicom's window, out through the other side of the tower leaving a burning trail in its path.

The blast destroyed a building filled with tourists, who screamed in horror as their bodies were blown to pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" White Heart shouted, getting off Gohan.

"Fuck!" White Heart cursed, feeling herself being forced out of HDD.

"It seems that you are one fighter down." Turles said.

"Go shove a duck up your ass!" Blanc said, clutching at her chest, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter, little girl?" Turles said, amused.

"My powers...are drying up." Blanc muttered.

"Whatever. I'll leave your sulking to you." Turles said.

Turles teleported in front of Iris Heart.

"Tell me...do you know what it's like to feel fear?" Turles asked, in a questioning tone.

"Fear, Bravery. None of that applies to me. There's simply just nothing I can't dominate. That includes you." Iris Heart said, with a painfully wide grin on her face.

"Really, now? Let's test that theory, shall we?" Turles said with an amused look on his face.

Turles caught Iris Heart off guard by giving her a hard punch to the gut, which made her cry out in pain. Not the pleasure pain, but the true bloody pain.

Turles held down Iris Heart with his foot on her back, and her arms crossed behind her. Turles pulled one arm free, then began to pull on it like an intense tug of war match.

Turles quickly bent the right arm and twisted it so that the elbow was in front.

"AAHH!" Iris Heart exclaimed in extreme pain.

Turles then bent the the left forearm at an unnatural angle, and broke it with a swift move of the hand.

Iris Heart made no sound. A lifeless look came to her eyes as she collapsed, out of HDD.

"PLUTIA!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"Die." Turles said, making his hand slice through the air.

"Heh. What are you even doing- HACK!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"Heh." Turles said, knowing his attack hit home.

"W-what just happened?" Noire said, out of HDD, holding her stomach.

"Deity Punisher." Turles said.

"A move I developed after observing how you attack. Now your power is sealed, while simultaneously make you writhe in agony." Turles said, snapping his fingers.

A pain surged up from within Noire. It felt like fire, lightning, and ice were hitting her at the exact same time.

"Ngh!" Noire was taking it the best she could.

That is, until Turles walked up to her and punched her in the face, making her fall on her back.

Turles grabbed her leg and started swinging her around like a rag doll.

"WHY YOU-" Neptune exclaimed, now transformed and going for a swift cut to the neck

"Shut up." Turles said, grabbing Neptune's blade, crushing it in his hand.

He then kicked Purple Heart's stomach and threw Noire toward her, making the impact even greater.

Gohan stood there in silent rage. It was the cell games all over again, only this time his dad wasn't there. But he just stood there, letting his new friends get beaten, harshly. He wasn't about to let Turles kill them all.

"Now that I got the welcoming committee out of the way, shall we start?" Turles said, flipping his hair back.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan shouted as a golden light enveloped him.

Neptune, Noire and Blanc slowly looked up and saw that they were screwed if they got in the way of the fight that was about to ensure.

The massive aura that Gohan emitted destroyed half of the Basilicom, only leaving the side that the CPUS were on, slightly scathed.

The sky turned dark, and yellow lightning started striking.

"Interesting..." Turles said, getting closer to the golden light.

A hand reached out and grabbed Turles by the neck.

"Do me a favor..." a voice said.

"What the?! Who-?!" Turles started.

He never finished.

Turles got socked in the eye, then an uppercut to the nose as he was sent flying through several buildings.

"And go back to Hell." The voice finished.

The light dispersed, leaving behind Gohan.

His hair was flowing freely upwards into the air with a gold aura surrounding said hair, while his teal green eyes gained black pupils.

He has grown to an impressive 6 feet, while his clothes turned orange. His muscles remain relatively the same as super Saiyan 2.

"Is that the prophesied God...?" Some of the people on the ground whispered.

Turles flew up from the rubble, wiping his lip and holding his eye.

"Do you really expect to defeat me with that kind of strength?" Turles bluffed.

"I'm not going to defeat you- I'm going to kill you." Gohan said.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if adding Turles into the mix felt rushed and tacked on, but this was part of my original plan. (I also intend on making a short prequel to this story telling what happens when Turles shows up in the Ultradimension.)**

 **Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z. Like I said before, my schedule is getting kind of shaky, so chapters might take more time than usual. But other than that, I'll be seeing you guys next chapter.**

 **P.S, Gohan's transformation is _not_ SSG.**


	10. Lowee Arc: Abnormality

**A/N: Hey people, vocaloidHM01 here. If you guys were getting hype because you thought a new chapter was out, my apologies, but you were dead wrong. The only reason why this story was labeled as updated was because I completely reconstructed this fight.**

 **Previously, a good majority of this fight was inspired by the Broly fight in Super Kamehameha's "When Two Universes Collide" story. Be sure to check out his content when get a chance, it's really good and worth your time. Either way, the fact that those 2 fights were similar was the reason why I even reconstructed this fight in the first place.**

 **But without further ado, please enjoy this chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!**

* * *

 **IN THE FUTURE DBZ WORLD**

"What the?"

"Is there something wrong, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Trunks said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just feel...a disturbance." Trunks said.

Bulma's eyebrows went down. "You think Goku and the others are alright?"

"No. It's not Goku that i'm worried about." Trunks said.

" _Gohan_..." Trunks thought.

"Mom, do you still have that multidimensional teleporter from years ago?" Trunks asked.

"That old thing? It's in one of my old closets, I think." Bulma said. "But why would you need that?"

"I can't feel Gohan's presence. Even though we're 20 years apart in this timeline, I can tell whether or not he is on earth and in one piece." Trunks said.

"Then go. Protect him with all your power!" Bulma said.

"Right!" Trunks exclaimed as he ran toward Bulma's room.

As Trunks into Bulma's room, he stumbled across a few random objects.

"Mom is surprisingly disorganized." Trunks said, until he saw something that caught his eye.

"Senzu Drink." Trunks said as he carefully picked up the green bottle in the poorly lit room.

"This will definitely come in handy." Trunks said as he stuffed the bottle in his pocket.

As Trunks came across the small closet, he saw a silver controller on the top of the closet and immediately recognized it as the multidimensional teleporter.

"I hope this thing still has enough juice." Trunks thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He felt a sense of weightlessness as a cold wave of energy spread over his body.

"Teleport! Past-Gohan's location!"

Trunks opened his eyes to see darkness.

A small circle appeared in front of Trunks. It glowed brightly as it expanded and engulfed Trunks.

After the light died down, Trunks removed his arm from his eyes.

Trunks was now in Gamindustri.

* * *

 **LOWEE**

Facing each other from opposite sides in the sky, Gohan and Turles gave heated glares at each other.

Wordlessly they charged at one another.

POW!

"Damn!"

POW!

"You little-!"

Gohan and Turles continuously clashed fists as their fight quickly ascended to the outer reaches of the buildings in Lowee.

Cocking his right fist back, Gohan charged up blue ki in his fist and thrust it towards Turles, however Turles predicted his attack and quickly maneuvered to his left.

"I'll show the power of a true Saiyan Warrior!" Turles exclaimed as he quickly got behind Gohan, and delivered a brutal strike to his spine.

"GUH! I let my guard down!" Gohan thought as he quickly teleported to avoid suffering anymore damage.

Flaring his aura once more, he charged at Turles with intent to deceive him.

"You are very persistent. I'll give you that." Turles said, getting into his fighting stance. "But..."

"HAH!" Gohan exclaimed, teleporting above Turles immediately after getting close enough.

"...You are still GREEN!" Turles said, grabbing Gohan's wrist from above.

"How did you-?" Gohan asked in shock.

"Did you really think I would fall for a cheap trick like that? Fool." Turles said, gripping his wrist harder.

Gohan smiled. "Yep."

"What?!"

The wrist Turles was holding onto immediately fazed out of existence, along with Gohan, who was smirking at Turles' surprised expression.

"Impossible! I was holding onto an afterimage?!" Turles thought.

POW!

Turles was sent flying into a building after taking a clean hit to the jaw.

"Argh-!" Turles grunted.

He looked around waiting for the dust to clear, and when he did, all he saw was another building that hadn't been destroyed.

"Damn, I need to come up with a plan. Kakarot's son isn't what I expected him to be at all." Turles thought, wiping blood from his lip.

"He can use the afterimage technique, transform into some kind of Saiyan Hybrid...just what kind of stuff has he gone through these past years?" Turles continued to think to himself.

"Hey Turles, I'm up here." Gohan stated as he hovered over the CPU Saiyan.

"Hm...maybe I could put these new powers of mine to good use...I'm an idiot for not using them sooner." Turles thought with a grimace.

Taking Turles hesitation as a sign to attack, Gohan quickly closed in on Turles, leaving a streak of golden light flowing behind him.

"You're mine now." Turles said as both of his hands got colored in a rainbow-like aura.

"What the hell?" Gohan said, as he quickly stopped himself from coming any closer.

"As you can see, you're not the only who has changed." Turles said, "I've also been training for the day I can kill Kakarot!"

"That's not going to happen anytime soon. Unfortunately, my dad had to sacrifice himself to save our planet. and now, I protect the world in his place!" Gohan exclaimed with determination.

"You're the biggest hypocrite I've ever had the displeasure of coming across!" Turles said, landing a brutal blow to Gohan's torso.

"ACK!" Gohan yelled in pain.

"You claim to protect the world, but just what are you doing now?! Playing Hero?!" Turles exclaimed, kicking Gohan into the air once more.

"Crap!" Gohan thought in panic, "He's totally has me now!"

"If you truly claim to protect the world, then what are you doing here, sleeping with all these women because you can't handle responsibility?!" Turles yelled, grabbing Gohan by the hair. "YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

Kneeing Gohan in the stomach, He quickly flew to the ground, dragging Gohan along with him, and threw him to the ground, reeling in pain.

Gohan rolled over and quickly charged up his ki.

"Masenko...HA!"

"Useless! Dark Matter...DRIVE CANNON!" Turles exclaimed, shooting a large ray of purple energy at Gohan.

"What is that move?!" Gohan thought as their two attacks collided with each other, causing a massive explosion.

Wasting no time, Gohan flared his golden ki clearing up the smoke made by the explosion.

Looking around he sensed Turles coming in from behind, and efficiently ducked the kick that was aiming for his head.

"Eat this!" Gohan said, going for an 360 kick.

WHAM!

It managed to catch Turles on the side, but he used his hand to absorb some of the pain that was intended for his leg.

"Damn...If that actually hit my leg I could've been in trouble...I need a better strategy." Turles thought glaring at Gohan.

Gohan was having similar thoughts.

"It was a good thing I managed to dodge that kick...if that had managed to connect I would've been dead meat by now." Gohan thought, giving Turles a similar glare.

"But I can't help but feel...thrilled." Gohan and Turles thought at the same time.

* * *

 **DOWN IN THE BASILICOM**

"Keep at him!" Blanc yelled as she attempted to transform and fight once more.

"Fuck!" Blanc cursed, feeling her body get stiff again.

"As I thought, she's losing faith." Noire said with a grimace.

"Huh?" Plutia said.

"A CPU's power depends on the faith of her people, and considering Lowee's state right now, I highly doubt anyone would want to put their faith in her." Noire explained.

"I need to go out there and fight! That's my country out there that's being ravaged!" Blanc said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down. Gohan's got this. I just know it." Noire said with confidence.

"That fact that you use that boy for your own benefits sickens me enough, but the fact that you're letting him do MY job?!" Blanc exclaimed.

"Well, as much as I don't wanna admit it, she's kinda right, Noire! We should be able to help out Gohan any way we can too!" Neptune said with a smile.

"I'm with Neppy! That guy looks like he'll be fun to play with too!" Plutia said.

"You guys..." Noire said under her breath, "You're right. I shouldn't let him do all the dirty work this time around. Let's come up with a strategy while Gohan has him occupied."

And with that, the three CPUs transformed and quickly started considering ideas.

"Gohan isn't the type to go down easily, he always gets up no matter what anybody throws at him..." Purple Heart said.

"...So we should supply him with as much energy as he needs just like last time. Only this time around, his stamina will be god-like almost." Black Heart said.

"...I don't think that'll be necessary this time around." Blanc stated with a calm expression.

"What are saying? Do you intend on him to die for your country?! Black Heart exclaimed.

"Bitch, if you don't stop coming to these conclusions..." Blanc said, starting to get angry again.

"Blanc, it's fine. Try to explain your thought process right now." Purple Heart said.

"Look at both of their expressions. Granted, their eyes still contain malice towards one another, but I don't sense any intent to kill for some reason. It's like they want to beat the shit out of each other, but they want to prolong the fight, to enjoy themselves..." Blanc said, watching Gohan and Turles fight overhead.

"How can you even track their movements? They're invisible to the naked eye!" Black Heart said.

"I can't. I simply just read about this sort of situation before."

"Wha-?"

"In other words..." Purple Heart spoke up, "They respect each other as rivals? as equals in terms of strength?"

"That seems to be the case, unlike that other man whom Gohan defeated in Lastation." Blanc said.

"If I may have a word, please." Iris Heart said, startling the others, "That's means that both of them are just like me, right? They enjoy each other's screams of pain and agony?"

"Plutie, just stop. Don't even go there." Purple Heart said with a sweat drop.

* * *

 **BACK WITH GOHAN AND TURLES**

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events..." Turles said, crossing his arms with a smirk, "I never expected to actually have fun fighting YOU, the son of my sworn enemy."

"Right back at ya. I haven't felt this way since I fought Cell at full power." Gohan said breathing heavily, but smiling nonetheless.

"I still intend on leveling this place, though. You may have my respect, but my plans remain unchanged." Turles said.

"Once again, right back at ya. You got my respect, but I WILL stop you no matter what." Gohan said.

"Then let's begin the conclusion, shall we? Not as enemies, but as rivals." Turles said, gripping his fist with determination.

"Let's." Gohan said teleporting behind Turles.

"Soul Strike!" Gohan exclaimed as he punched Turles in the back once, then landed a sharp uppercut to the chin.

"Not so fast!" Turles exclaimed recovering from the blow he took.

"Dark Wave GUNNER!" Turles' hands shined a bright red, then in an instant, a shower of red ki blasts came at Gohan at a breakneck speed.

Gohan deflected most of them, but some of the ki blasts hit their target, temporarily disabling some of the limbs they struck.

"Crap, there goes my arm." Gohan thought, "I guess it's really deja vu' right now."

Gohan held his right arm out, concentrating all of his ki into his right arm. It glowed it a bright blue aura.

"Ka...me..."

"Using that old move again? Don't make me laugh." Turles said, preparing his own trump card.

"SHARE ENERGY! EXTRACT!" Turles exclaimed as his body grew with a dark purple aura.

From all directions, rainbow-like energy flowed into Turles at a fluid and steady rate.

"Ha...me..."

"NNNNNGH!" Turles grunted as he felt like he was overflowing with power at this point.

Down below, Blanc felt even weaker, and Noire's HDD canceled as she was brought to her knees.

"Damn it...what is going on out there...?" Blanc asked weakly.

"Gohan's final attack..." Noire said as she got up, but her knees were still shaking.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan exclaimed as a bright blue wave of energy burst forth from his hands.

"SHARE ENERGY: TRUE VILE ENERGY SPEAR!" Turles exclaimed as a long black spear made from ki materialized into Turles' right hand.

Throwing it at Gohan's Kamehameha wave, he made two fatal mistakes that cost him the beam struggle.

A. He threw his attack, unknowing he lacks the control to use it from afar.

B. That used up all of his Share energy AND Ki in one go.

"GOHAN! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Blanc shouted.

"Take this!" Gohan exclaimed as his Kamehameha easily overcame Turles' spear of death.

"Damn-"

Turles was only able to say that before he was consumed by the blue wave of energy, which continued to fire until it reached a nearby swamp.

Gohan was completely WASTED at this point, but he stuck around longer to notice something strange.

Turles was alive.

Don't...underestimate me." Turles said, trying to catch his breath. He noticed he exerted more energy than he had intended, and the drawbacks were finally starting to affect him.

"No way..." Gohan said, as he fell from the sky and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"GOHAN!" The CPUS shouted in absolute worry.

After Gohan passed out, Turles simply scoffed at the event and looked behind him.

"I can't fight anymore in my current condition. I need to perform a tactical withdrawal... I know when I'm beaten." Turles said, holding his arm.

* * *

"Hey, what's he doing?" Noire asked.

"It looks like the old bastard's decided to retreat, but not on my watch. He still needs to pay for what he's done to my country!" Blanc said, now feeling well again.

Turles looked down at the CPUS as they conversed amongst each other.

"Hmph, and it's painfully clear that they might pose as a hindrance in the future..." Turles said under his breath.

He jolted in surprise as he heard the girls' voices below him yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"How?!"

"Look, he can still move!"

"Yay...!"

"What..?"

Turles widened his eyes as he slowly turned around to see Gohan standing up with his hair shadowing his eyes, his left leg shaking and right hand balled into a fist, shaking.

"How in the world is he still able to fight?! He shouldn't even be able to move, let alone stand up!" Turles thought, a cold sweat running down his face.

Noire got up and ran to Gohan's shaking body.

"Gohan, that's enough. You don't have to keep on putting yourself in danger for our sak-"

Noire stopped and her eyes widened. A lone tear streaked down her face as she put a hand to her mouth.

If one were to get closer to Gohan's face, they would be able to see that Gohan's eyes had turned grey instead of its usual pure black color. It was the color of cold and lifelessness.

"Look at you Gohan, not even conscious and still determined to protect all of us..." Noire said, holding down sniffles.

"Damn, why did it come to this?!" Noire said.

Blanc took one good look at Gohan's eyes and understood everything.

"He's out cold." Blanc stated as a guilty look came to her face. "Nothing keeping him up but sheer willpower."

Neptune and Plutia had both ran up to Gohan and latched onto both of Gohan's arms as they both wanted him to stop pushing himself to the brink of death.

"It seems like I was too late..." A voice said from behind the CPUS.

The four CPUS looked behind them to see a purple haired man wearing a strange looking battle suit.

"That's enough, Gohan." The voice said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to retreat and start training once more. You clearly can't defeat this guy in your current state."

A bit of life returned to Gohan's eyes at the voice he heard who was speaking.

"...Trunks?" Gohan said weakly.

Neptune and Plutia let go of Gohan, but they still had concerned looks on their faces.

"Is he going to be alright?" Noire asked.

Gohan said nothing as his eyes closed and he rested into Trunks's arms.

"He should be fine for now. Can one of you guys carry him?" Trunks asked.

Already transformed, Purple Heart lifted up Gohan's unconscious body into her arms.

"Of course, I'll be more than happy to let him recover at my Basilicom again."

"Neptune...I hope you're not planning anything, are you?" Noire said with glare cold as death.

"I would absolutely do nothing of the sort." Purple Heart said.

"I'll be staying back here. I need to repair my country first. Then I will visit Gohan." Blanc said.

Trunks nodded his head and turned his attention back towards Gohan.

"Alright then, Let's go...buddy." Trunks said.

Turles watched as all them flew off, completely disregarding his presence.

"Well, I'll see to them all later. I need to get some rest as well." Turles said, reverting to his original form, flying off to the nearest forest.

* * *

 **A/N: And cut. How's you guys like this chapter? Granted the fight's a bit on the short side...but hey, At least good ol' Trunks is back. And to make up for the shortened chapter, a new fanfic called Hyperdimension Neptunia Z: Episode of Turles will be coming soon. Also, a good majority of this story is currently under reconstruction because I started out very crappy. That's all I had to say for today and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, see you next chapter.**


	11. The Desperate Plea and the Saiyan Legend

**A/N: My apologies, I just realized I haven't been replying to comments/reviews in my rush to conclude the Lowee Arc. So I'll be replying to those at the end of the chapter, since this would be an _extremely_ lengthy author's note if I did. But without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!**

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE**

"Damn, that battle sure gave us a workout." Trunks said.

"You're telling me. I think all my ribs are broken from that one blow I took..." Gohan said.

Gohan and Trunks were currently laying down in hospital beds in one of Planeptune's renowned hospitals.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here in one piece..." Neptune trailed off, scratching her head.

WHACK!

"OWW!" Gohan yelled, reaching up to rub his head, only to immediately put it down after a sharp pain emerged from his wrist.

The person who smacked him upside the head was none other than Noire.

"Why the hell were you acting so reckless out there?! Do you realize how I scared I was back there?!" Noire exclaimed.

"I don't see how that's supposed to justify the fact that you hurt me, and I'm trying to _heal._.." Gohan said, slightly annoyed.

"Noire...was scared...?" Plutia said slowly.

Everyone in the room was silent, until Neptune broke the silence.

"HAHAHA! So I was right! Noire does like Gohan! But no matter, me and Plutie will get our chance at him since this is supposed to be a harem fic!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Grr...it's all that Lowee's CPU fault! If we haven't come there, then this wouldn't have ever happened!" Noire said through gritted teeth.

"But if we hadn't, then Lowee would've been completely wiped off the continent, along with thousands of lives." Gohan said, which shut Noire up.

"Not to mention, even though we're half-saiyans, we still get stronger after every near-death experience." Gohan added.

"Putting Lowee aside, that Saiyan that we fought is on the loose. And judging by his personality, he wouldn't try to blindly ambush us and take on all of us. He would've came up with a well thought out strategy with well-timed tactics. Not to mention he has the speed and strength to back him up." Trunks explained.

"Hmph. And It's clear that someone of Neptune's caliber is no match for him." Noire said, getting in a thinking stance.

"Says the one who was defeated first!" Neptune shot back.

"No it wasn't! That was Plutia!" Noire exclaimed.

"Guys...please don't fight." Plutia said in a tired, yet firm tone. Unfortunately, Neptune and Noire did not catch on to it. But Gohan did.

"Things are going to get real ugly. Real fast." Gohan said under his breath.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Trunks said, sensing a dark power emerging from Plutia.

"Let's just say...she's worse than an enraged Bulma during her own birthday party." Gohan said.

Trunks started sweating as he was getting antsy.

"If that's true Gohan, then we need to book it. ASAP." Trunks said, sensing the impending danger.

"Right behind you." Gohan said, teleporting them both out of he hospital.

Noire and Neptune ceased their bickering for a second when they did not feel Gohan's presence.

"Where did they go?" Neptune asked.

"How am I supposed to know, you dimwit?" Noire said.

A bright flash of light coming from in front of them made them cover their eyes.

"Are you serious?!" Noire said, falling on her backside against the wall, with her eyes slightly open.

Neptune simply gulped as her eyes darted from the door, to the window, then back to Iris Heart's silhouette in the light.

"Too late, my dear pets." Iris Heart said, emerging from the blinding light.

"Oh, crappers..." Neptune said as the screen started fading to black.

" _CPU Neptune, you have been chosen._ "

"Wait, where's that voice coming from?" Neptune asked as she looked around only to see nothing, confusing the two people in the room.

"What voice? Has your brain finally abandoned you?" Noire said with a hint of annoyance

"I SAID CPU NEPTUNE, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!" Neptune looked up to where she heard the deep voice, only for a giant, purple portal to open up, in which a massive arm came and quickly grabbed Neptune.

"Neptune/Neppy?!" shouted Noire and Iris Heart as the arm brought Neptune into the portal at a breakneck speed before finally closing.

"What in the world just happened?" Noire said.

* * *

 **OTHER WORLD**

Unlike Neptune, Goku was living a fairly peaceful life, err..afterlife in Other World, watching his son fight. And needless to say, when he saw Gohan getting his ass kicked against Turles, he almost pulled the same stunt as back during the Bojack fight.

But fate has a whole new set of plans for him.

"Huh?" King Kai said as he looked down.

"What's wrong, King Kai?" Goku asked.

His question was answered when he saw a purple portal forming underneath him, along with a deep voice.

"SON GOKU, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN! UNLIKE THAT OTHER HUMAN I'M NOT GONNA WAIT!" Suddenly, a massive arm emerged from the portal and grabbed Goku's leg before quickly pulling him down into the portal.

"...WHAT?!" King Kai yelled.

* * *

 **?**

"...What just happened?" said Neptune as she slowly got up to find herself in a white space.

She quickly got into a defensive stance as she saw another figure across from her get up.

"Man, that was a doozy..." Goku said, as he got up, holding his head.

Neptune lowered her guard as she adjusted her eyes.

"Is that...Gohan? No, he's too tall to be Gohan..." Neptune said. She looked down to see that she was in her transformed state.

"Wait, when did I transform?" Purple Heart said to herself.

"HELLO CPU NEPTUNE AND SON GOKU, WELCOME TO THE MULTIVERSE. OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE FOURTH WALL." said the voice, startling the two people in the white space.

"Multiverse?" Goku asked.

"Hey, I still have my friends to look after, and I'll be damned if I can't help out Gohan!" Purple Heart as she brandished her futuristic katana.

"Gohan? Wait, isn't this the girl that's always with Gohan?" Goku thought.

"Sigh...Calm down, CPU Neptune." said the voice as it lowered its voice from a commanding voice to a more relaxed one.

"Who are you, and why did you bring us here?" Purple Heart asked.

"I...am no one but a mere God. And it pains me to have to rely on mortals to help me." The voice said.

"I'm no mortal. I am a CPU, one of the goddesses of Gameindustri." Purple Heart said with pride.

"Well, technically I'm dead, so I guess that means I'm a spirit, right?" Goku said.

"Spirit, you say? That's interesting." Purple Heart said with a stoic face, but a hint of excitement in her voice.

The voice ignored them and continued on with its explanation.

"My name is Pandora. I am the God of the Multiverse, and overseer of dimensions." Pandora said. "And in exactly one decade, a person by the name of XLR8 will come to erase the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension."

"Excuse me?!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"Then after that happens, he will be coming for your dimension, Son Goku." Pandora said.

"That's bad! Why aren't you doing anything then?" Goku asked with a tinge of suspicion.

"Because...this man is my power-crazed uncle. He killed my father and stole my power shortly after I was appointed God of the Multiverse. I still retained my immortality, but I am nothing but a disembodied voice now." Pandora said with a tinge of sadness.

"Now, he's trying to prove his strength by completely wiping away places on a dimensional scale." Pandora continued.

"So, how do we come into the equation?" Purple Heart asked.

"That should be obvious to you, of all people, CPU Neptune. Train to defeat him. Level up your stats to the point where not even I can stand against you." Pandora said.

"You better bet I can train! I planned on doing that the moment I died!" Goku said.

"Why is he so nonchalant on the fact he died?" Purple Heart thought.

"Now, I know this is sudden, but in order to get used to each other's atmospheres when the fight comes, you must go to each other's homes. Meaning, Son Goku in the Hyperdimension, and CPU Neptune in the Z Dimension." Pandora said.

"Why can't I go back to the Hyperdimension if you can drop us off so easily?" Purple Heart said.

"I gave you my reasons. Now go, you two. You must stop this mongrel once and for all!" Pandora said as a portal formed underneath Goku and Purple Heart, teleporting them away.

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION**

"Sis...Why did you leave me, sis..." Nepgear mumbled to herself as she sat crouched in a corner.

"Sigh...I must help Nepgear out, somehow..." Histoire said to herself as she watched Nepgear with a look of sympathy.

"Is Nepgear still sitting in that corner?" Noire asked, letting herself in Planeptune's Basilicom.

"I'm afraid she is." Histoire said.

"I wish there was some way to comfort her...to think Neptune would just leave her like this..." Vert said.

"It's not like this is the first time Neptune gave her sister the shaft." Blanc said.

 **BOOM!**

"Eep! What the goodness?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"What was that?!" Noire exclaimed.

"Everyone, outside!" Histoire said, seeing the smoke coming from the ground.

Meanwhile, outside the Basilicom, a small crater was visible on the streets of Planeptune.

"Whew, it's a good thing I landed on my feet this time." Goku said, stretching his legs.

A small crowd formed around the legendary Saiyan.

"Who is that guy? Did he just fall from the sky?"

"He looks like he's okay, yet the impact was so loud..."

"Huh? Who're you guys?" Goku asked, looking around.

He saw what seems to be a futuristic city, slightly reminiscent to that of West City.

"This is supposed to be the Hyperdimension? This place might be a fun place to train!" Goku thought to himself.

Just then, Nepgear and the others ran up to meet Goku.

"Hey Mister, umm, are you alright?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goku said, dusting off his clothes.

"May I ask you your name? Histoire asked.

"Sure! My name is Goku. Son Goku." Goku said.

"Goku? Why do I feel like I heard that name before?" Vert thought.

"Well, in any case, can you explain to us what happened here?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, to make this short, I fell out of the sky and landed here." Goku said.

The CPUS and Histoire went silent at that.

"...What?!" They shouted.

"Yeah, apparently I have to stay here and train, so in any case, see ya!" Goku said, blasting off.

"Hold on a sec!" Blanc and Noire said, transforming.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Um, why did you guys follow me?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because, for a human to have survived a 100+ foot drop, you have to be pretty strong!" White Heart exclaimed.

"Exactly. And we want to test your strength!" Black Heart said.

"Oh, you wanna fight? I'm alright with that. But I won't go easy on you guys." Goku said.

"Hmph! I don't need a human to tell me to go easy on me! That would be an insult!" White Heart said.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll transform right away!" Goku said, instantly turning Super Saiyan with a mild burst of energy.

"Holy shit!" White Heart exclaimed.

"Tsk. This one isn't an ordinary human, is he?" Black Heart said.

"Onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan!"

White Heart and Black Heart turned around to see their little sisters, and Nepgear running up to them.

"Sis, what're you doing?" Uni asked, seeing Black Heart brandishing her sword.

"Just testing this guy's strength. I can't really pin him down as a threat, but he may be useful to us in the future." Black Heart said.

"Sis, why are you going up against some random guy you don't know?" Ram asked.

"Because...I think I want to get this guy for myself. If my suspicions are correct, then he might be an invaluable asset to Lowee." White Heart said.

"Umm, please don't get hurt.." Rom said.

"Like hell I am. I'm raring to go!" White Heart said, making the first move.

White Heart rushed at Goku while swinging her axe at his neck, only for Goku to effortlessly tilt his head back just enough so that the axe only grazed his hair.

"What the hell?!" White Heart said, bringing her axe up.

"You're wide open!" Black Heart exclaimed bringing in her sword for a swift cut to the chest.

However, Goku didn't even blink as he brought his head up, headbutting White Heart in the face while simultaneously stopping Black Heart's sword with his finger.

"OUCH, DAMMIT! I THINK HE JUST BROKE MY NOSE!" White Heart shouted in pain.

"No way!" Black Heart yelled, struggling to bring her sword down any further.

"Is it my turn?" Goku asked.

He quickly gave a roundhouse kick to Black Heart's chest, knocking the wind out of her, making her collapse. Then he went ahead and elbowed White Heart in the chest, making her give out a loud grunt of pain.

"SIS!" Uni, Rom and Ram screamed.

"Goddammit, this guy really is tough..." White Heart said, reverting back to her human form holding her nose.

"I hate to admit it, but he got us outclassed..." Black Heart said, using her sword to keep herself up.

Nepgear wanted to test her strength too, but after seeing Noire and Blanc being took down in seconds, she decided against it.

"Oh boy, things are going to get crazy from now on...but if sis gets back and sees this..." Nepgear said.

She shuddered at the thought of Neptune and Goku hitting it off.

"Oh my goodness..." Nepgear said, clutching at her chest.

* * *

 **Z Dimension (Dragon Ball Z Dimension)**

Our friendly neighborhood CPU Purple Heart, just happened to crash into the streets of West City, immediately reverting back to her human form.

"Oww...I thought I had enough of falling out the sky..." Neptune said, rubbing her head.

She looked up to see a somewhat futuristic city, and a big sign in front of her reading "Capsule Corporation".

"Hmm, this doesn't look too bad.." Neptune said walking around until she saw a large striped pod with the words "Capsule Corp" in pure black ink.

"Holy Toledo!" Neptune exclaimed. "Is that a spaceship?!"

Inside the Capsule Corp building, Bulma was upgrading the Dragon Radar while Vegeta was getting a sports drink after rigorous training.

Bulma's head snapped up, seeing a purple dot in her peripheral vision.

"Umm, Vegeta?" Bulma said slowly.

"What is it?"

"There's a little girl playing in our front yard." Bulma said.

"So? Just leave the brat alone. Someone like that isn't worth my time." Vegeta replied with a sour tone.

"Yeah, but it looks like she's trying to get into your training pod..." Bulma said.

"She's trying to do what?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Why that little shi-" Vegeta jumped out of the window using colorful language.

Neptune was banging on the door like an ape trying to get in.

"Hello! Anyone in there? I hope you're not trying to take a dookie in there..." Neptune said.

"Hey Brat, what do you think you're doing?!"

Neptune whipped her head around to see a very agitated Vegeta.

"Oh, hey mister! Do you know how to open this thing?! It's locked like a school on lockdown!" Neptune said.

"And why should I tell you that? That thing belongs to me!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Geez gramps, why're you acting so annoyed? I didn't press your buttons or anything, did I?" Neptune asked.

"Gramps?" Vegeta said, as he felt veins on his head popping.

"Did I say something wrong?" Neptune asked with a sweatdrop.

"You dare mock ME?! The Prince of Saiyans?!" Vegeta exclaimed, powering up.

"Um, are you mad?" Neptune asked.

Vegeta responded by giving a firm uppercut to the jaw, launching her several feet in the air.

"You...little girl, need to learn some humility." Vegeta said as he threw her across the city. Neptune's body turned into a comet as she crashed into an open field not too far from the city.

Vegeta landed a couple of meters across from her.

"Ok, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!" Neptune said as a determined look came into her eyes.

She got up and pointed her finger at Vegeta in a 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure' fashion.

"Transform!" She said, turning into Purple Heart.

A bright light surrounded her as she went from a cute little girl to cool and stoic Purple Heart.

"What a vulgar woman..." Vegeta said, eyeing her attire.

"It's my battle suit. You got problem with that? Besides, you call _me_ vulgar? Hello Pot, I'm Kettle." Purple Heart said.

"Enough kidding around. Your power level hasn't risen too much." Vegeta said. "You're probably not even worth my time."

"The same goes to you. You don't look all that special." Purple Heart said.

Vegeta smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "You have told that to the wrong person..."

Purple Heart's eyes widened as she saw Vegeta's hair shifting from gold to black.

"No way, that's just like Gohan!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"HAAH!" Vegeta shouted as he erupted into Super Saiyan.

Purple Heart was paralyzed in shock. She just realized how screwed she was at that moment.

"Oh, are you afraid? Because I'll be happy to tell that this is only a warm-up..." Vegeta said with a menacing glare.

* * *

 **A/N: And cut. I have a feeling that I _might_ have to start releasing chapters monthly because of my schedule, but I don't know. It can vary from time to time. Now for all the responses.**

 **Damien, I just felt like having Trunks in the story. It's not like I'm jumping on some goddamn bandwagon.**

 **KIRO-SON, I freaking love Beelzebub.**

 **James, Thanks, and I'll always continue to update when I can.**

 **Asclee, Updated.**

 **anton. evan. 21, Pretty much.**

 **dcsonic10, the last reference you forgot was Gurren Lagann. But I'm going to refrain from explaining as to avoid spoilers.**

 **Tyrone, Updated.**

 **Guest, I will try.**

 **Guest #2, like I said before, I'll update as much as I can.**

 **Are we aliens, Vert? I gotta give her some time to develop a friendly relationship with Gohan first.**

 **Zaga, Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy this story so much.**

 **saiyan warriors for life, Lady's man? Trunks never struck me as the ladies' man type.**

 **HavenofUmbar, Well, Neptune has met Vegeta now, and they aren't really on good terms at the moment, so...**

 **Geod, I'm looking forward to seeing the finished fanart, my friend.**

 **anonymous, a reaction like that would make sense, but still...gotta get stronger as always.**


	12. The Saiyan's Trip to Leanbox

**A/N: Over 11,000 views on this story...Holy fucking shit. I have no words to express my gratitude for you guys right now. I've been working on a redone version of the first half of this story, Hyperdimension Neptunia Z Kai so much that I haven't been paying much attention to this story. But now I grace you guys with another update. This one's on the house, people. Please enjoy this new chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!**

 **are we aliens, Rest assured, I didn't nerf him.**

 **msdcuniverse, Maybe.**

 **CrystalPhoenixBlader, Indeed.**

 **Super Kamehameha, Not much to say other than I hope you enjoy the fights. Love the username, by the way.**

 **JoseFTW2227, Thanks. I will.**

 **dcsonic10, Hmm. We'll see.**

 **Knight25, Thanks.**

* * *

 **WEST CITY**

"Well, I guess I won't know this guy's strength until I try!" Purple Heart exclaimed, flying at Vegeta.

"You're slow!" Vegeta said, teleporting behind her.

"Wha-?!"

Vegeta grabbed a tight grip of her left arm, wrenching it behind her back.

"Shoot!" Purple Heart exclaimed, hopelessly slicing at the air with her sword.

"YAH!" Vegeta exclaimed, giving a brutal kick to the spine, sending her away from him.

Purple Heart stumbled a few steps before she finally turned back to Vegeta.

"Still conscious? I'm impressed. But you still chose the wrong person to pick a fight with, because unlike Kakarot, I don't share his taste for forgiveness." Vegeta said with narrowed eyes.

"Kakarot? That's the same thing that green haired man called Gohan!" Purple Heart thought.

"If you're going to stand there and stare, then I'm going to go ahead and teach you your place!" Vegeta exclaimed, flying at Purple Heart.

Purple Heart shook her head and glared at Vegeta. "Anyone that threatens Gohan, must be eliminated!" She exclaimed as she clashed with Vegeta.

* * *

It's been two days since Neptune was mysteriously taken from the hospital room, and Noire called back Gohan and Trunks. Gohan and the others also made friends with Lowee's CPU, Blanc as they laid down the news.

 **PLANEPTUNE**

"Neptune's gone?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"It's hard to believe, but I'm not even kidding when I said a giant hand grabbed Neptune and dragged her to some strange portal." Noire said.

"Hmm...I don't sense her energy anywhere...she must have been taken to a remote location, my best bet is the afterlife." Trunks said.

"Shucks. That's the one place I CAN'T go.." Gohan said, facepalming in frustration.

"Plutia! Plutia!..!"

"Hmm..?" Plutia turned around to see Histoire coming in like a racehorse.

"Something akin to a declaration of war has been sent to us by another nation!" Histoire exclaimed.

"Declaration of war? Another nation? I don't recall another nation existing here." Noire said.

"Well, it's more like "I want to declare war, so come to my nation at once'. Though this person also adds that she wants to speak with Gohan, though I have my doubts as to why she would want to see him." Histoire explained.

"Do you mind if I see that?" Gohan said, pointing at the paper that Histoire held with her small hands.

"Here you go." Histoire said, giving Gohan a worried look.

Blanc stood on the other side of Gohan to see what was written on the paper, only to notice a small note on the bottom-right side of the paper. "Lady Green Heart wishes to meet with Gohan… alone."

All it took was 'Green Heart' and 'alone' for Noire to give her utmost opinion. **"ABSOLUTELY NOT."**

Gohan raised a questioning eyebrow at the teen who seemed to be...jealous?

"What are you getting so worked up about? It just seems like an invitation, or so it seems." Gohan said, tilting his head to the side.

"She wants to steal Gohan away from me and make him work for her!" Noire exclaimed.

"Are you jeeeeeaaalous...?" Plutia said.

"Heck no! I just don't want her to use him like a weapon or something like that! Especially since he's already my right-hand man!" Noire said.

"I don't really think that's a likely reason for the invitation…" Trunks said. "Granted, Gohan is a pretty awesome person, but from the sounds of it, you guys have only known this person for a brief period of time. For what reason would she want to do anything with Gohan?"

Histoire nodded her head in agreement. "That's what I've been trying to say this whole time."

"Besides, even if that were the case, Gohan would still have to go anyway. This letter came from a goddess herself. So if Gohan didn't go, it would be seen as a big 'FUCK YOU' to the entire landmass, not just the goddess. There's no telling how much controversy that would cause." Blanc interjected.

Gohan looked back at the letter in his hand while the girls continued their conversation about Vert's invitation. "This Lady Green Heart person wishes to see me when I am available, too." Gohan said, placing the letter in his blue belt.

"If Gohan's going, I'm coming along too. I don't want that cow to seduce Gohan with her udders." Blanc said.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure that woman doesn't try anything. Plutia, we need to stay with Histoire to figure out what to do about Neptune." Noire said.

"Boo...I wanted to go with Gohan and Blanny..." Plutia said with disappointment.

"No complaining! There's no knowing where in the world Neptune was taken. For all we know, it could've been some kind of trick from the Seven Sages!" Noire said firmly.

"Ok..." Plutia resigned.

* * *

 **LEANBOX**

After going to the Soni Wetlands, the team of GTB (Gohan, Trunks and Blanc) easily dispatched monsters along the way as they made their way toward a boat that had been prepared for them.

The boat ride was fine but ever since arriving at Leanbox, the tension had noticeably risen.

"This is Leanbox? This place doesn't seem that threatening to me." Trunks said.

"Keep on your guard." Blanc said.

"It's very...green here." Gohan said.

Upon arriving at the Basilicom, Gohan, Trunks, and Blanc was escorted to the large room that the Basilicom used for its parties, however it was empty, with the exception of those three and Vert.

"You're...Vert!" Blanc exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Hmhmhm. Correct. I apologize for keeping my identity a secret from you up till now." Vert said.

"I had a hunch that you were a CPU..." Gohan said.

"And pray tell, how did you know?" Vert asked.

"Well first, you just admitted it. Two, you have a power within you that is identical to Neptune and Noire."

"You must be referring to the share energy then. Good job." Vert said.

"So...I can assume your visit to Lowee was an act of espionage?" Blanc said, narrowing her eyes at Vert.

"Correct again. You're not as dull as I thought." Vert said with a cocky smirk.

Trunks looked at Blanc as he sensed a dark energy emanating from her body. An aura that suggested rage.

"I don't like that condescending tone...bitch." Blanc said through gritted teeth.

The CPU of Leanbox turned and smiled at the young half-saiyan. " Anyways, thank you for taking time out of your day to come see me. I know it was short notice, but I felt it necessary to meet with you."

Gohan was curious as to why the CPU of Leanbox wanted to meet with him, considering that she was the goddess of the landmass she most likely had more important issues to attend to.

"So, why exactly did you want to meet with me, Lady Green Heart? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but don't you have other stuff to focus on instead of wasting your time on me?" Gohan politely asked.

Vert waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "No need for formalities, dear. Just call me Vert as you know me. I also just happen to have some free time right now, and I thought I would use it to get to know you better. I couldn't help but marvel at the power and resilience you displayed during that fight in Lowee."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at her reasoning, but he didn't complain or anything.

"Let's go to my room, I don't want any of the Basilicom staff to interrupt us."

Gohan, Trunks and Blanc followed the busty goddess to her room in silence, All eyes focused on the back of the CPU. When they arrived in the Vert's room in the back of the Basilicom, Vert turned to face Gohan. "Gohan, is it? do you like to play games?"

"Uh..." Gohan trailed off, not knowing how to respond to that. Seeing as how Gohan could not form an answer, Trunks decided to answer instead.

"My mom finds them to be useful for training one's hand-eye coordination, But I personally don't see how the people that play require constant electronic stimulation."

Vert shook her head as she looked at Trunks. "While it is good that your mother has found a beneficial use for them, that's not what video games are about. They're a source of entertainment and a way of life...video games are one of the three sacred treasures after all."

"Sacred treasures?" Gohan asked.

"Anime, manga, and video games." Blanc spoke up, taking a seat at a nearby table.

Vert set up her Leanbox and plugged in two controllers, handing one of them to Gohan. "I find that playing with someone is a good way to learn more about someone. We'll play a few games together for now."

Gohan was unsure of how playing video games helped people to understand one another, but resigned himself to the simple task, "Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

After deciding on a list of games to play, Vert inserted the game disc and sat on her knees on the floor. "Shall we begin?"

Gohan and Vert began their gaming session so that the CPU could learn more about the young half-saiyan. But eventually, the CPU of Leanbox was beginning to regret some of her choices in games.

A few of the games were multiplayer shooters and rhythm games, but Vert was getting owned... _harshly_. She had played a number of games and was very good at most video games, but Gohan was in a league of his own. Oh, and when the two played a fighting game? Vert learned firsthand why it was better to be playing on Gohan's side rather than against him.

* * *

After a couple of hours of gaming, Vert finally gave in and turned off her Leanbox. But then she decided to have a fun little Q & A session with him.

"Hmhm, I just noticed you're quite the handsome young man. A girl could easily fall for someone like you..." Vert said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Trunks didn't like that look.

"Vert..." Blanc growled. She held back her voice, but she let that one name slip off her tongue.

"I hope it isn't too much trouble, but I would like to ask you some questions." Vert said.

"Questions? I don't mind, I guess." Gohan said with a shrug of the shoulders. He didn't really know what kind of questions Vert wanted to ask him, but it couldn't be too bad in his mind.

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed as he got a sports drink, seeing as how this might take awhile. Trunks took a drink...

"So, what are your preferences in women?"

...and then proceeded to spit it out.

"Heh,heh." Vert said, folding her arms under her chest making them appear larger.

"Vert!" Blanc exclaimed. Trunks took some time to recover from what Vert had just asked him, and after he did he looked at the CPU with a shocked expression.

"Say what now?" Trunks exclaimed incredulously. " _You're asking Gohan of all people?!_ "

"My, I simply must know your preferences. Surely a young man such as yourself has some choices for an ideal woman, no?" Vert asked with a hint of curiosity. But Trunks caught onto the look of lust that was present in her eyes.

"Um, I don't know how to answer that..." Gohan trailed off. "I'm not really into romance or anything like that."

"Oh come now, don't be so innocent. At least tell me your favorite hair color." Vert pressed.

"I don't like the idea of favouritism, but I suppose black and gold would be my preferred colors. But I don't mind any color, so it wouldn't really matter." Gohan replied honestly.

The three people in the room were giving Gohan different looks. Vert had a amused look on her face, Trunks nearly choked on his drink trying not to laugh, and Blanc had an indifferent look on her face.

Seeing their reactions, a small, almost unnoticeable blush crept on Gohan's cheeks, which Vert did not fail to notice.

"Hook, Line, and Sinker." Vert thought with a victorious smile.

It didn't help that there was a Basilicom employee standing behind the door, eavesdropping on the conversation. That certain employee was red as SSJG hair when she caught the sight of a embarrassed Gohan.

"Next question: Should you decide to become a couple with someone, do you think the body of your partner is important? Such as hips or bust? You see, there are women out there who are sensitive to this kind of stuff, like her." Vert said, jabbing her finger at Blanc, who disengaged herself from the conversation a while ago. She was quietly sipping a cup of tea, listening to the conversation.

But Blanc knew who Vert was referring to, seeing as how she was the only other girl in the room. And it took all of her willpower not to jump up and lunge at Vert's throat.

Gohan closed his eyes to gather his thoughts for a moment, then gave his honest answer. "I wouldn't really care that much. I mean if it's how you look, you shouldn't really try to change your image like that for such a trivial reason."

"Really now?" Vert cast a glance at Blanc, who was looking at Gohan with a look of hope in her eyes, before she changed it and went back to pretending not to care about the situation. Vert grinned.

"Alright, last question: Have you ever kissed a girl before in your life?"

This time it was Blanc's turn to spit out her drink.

Trunks looked at Gohan, who didn't even need to think about the question before giving his answer.

"No." Gohan stated bluntly.

An unusual grin spread across Vert's face as her eyes suddenly became squinted, like Iris Heart. And to be honest, it freaked Gohan out.

"Well then..." Vert started, proceeding to transform into Green Heart. Gohan's eyes briefly widened at the choice of clothing Vert had on while transformed.

"...How about I change that for you?"

Vert's tone was teasing and seductive at the same time. She made her way towards Gohan, who was slowly backing away, not knowing what to do in this situation.

His heartbeat was on rapid-fire as she slowly hovered to him. Still grinning, Green Heart wrapped her arms around Gohan, who didn't react much when he felt her breasts squeeze against his chest, but he did widen his eyes as Green Heart practically shoved her tongue down his throat in a _extremely_ deep kiss.

Blanc's jaw dropped to the ground when she watched as Green Heart french-kissed Gohan passionately. Trunks couldn't keep it in before he finally exploded with laughter. " _I can't wait to tell Mom about this one!"_ Trunks thought as he continued to laugh.

Green Heart seemed to be enjoying herself quite a lot. She had never kissed a boy before, and THIS boy's lips were soft and firm, not too hard and not too soft.

After a good full minute of kissing, Green Heart's lips parted from Gohan's. The dazed boy just stood there in shock, not knowing how to react.

"There's plenty more where that came from, so come visit me anytime if you want the full package..."

With that said, Green Heart gave Gohan one last peck on the lips, then disengaged her transformation as she left the room without another word.

Following her were an embarrassed and angry Blanc, and the employee who had watched the whole thing unfold.

Gohan just stood there. His hands were twitching violently as he mumbled unintelligibly to himself. His mind was in scrambles and chances were, it would take quite a while for him to register what just happened.

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION**

"So, tell us about yourself." Noire said.

Goku and all the CPUS were currently sitting at the Red Ring table that resided in Leanbox. A table fit for a meeting.

An awkward silence enveloped all of them as they stared at Goku, waiting for an answer.

"My name is Son Goku, and I'm an martial artist." Goku said, rubbing his forehead.

"You getting a headache or something? Or are you just nervous?" IF asked, folding her arms.

"Neither. I just came here to train, and now I'm surrounded by all of you people." Goku said, still rubbing his head.

"You're making it sound like as if we're some kind of nuisance. Is that what you think of us as?" Blanc asked.

"No, not really. It's just going to be a while before I begin my training again." Goku said.

"Speaking of training, what do you do for training?" Vert asked.

"I train in 200x Earth's gravity most of the time, but occasionally, I do a minimum of 900 pushups in 1 minute." Goku replied happily.

"What the hell..?"

"Are you serious?"

"My, aren't you the hard worker?"

"If that's true, this man works thrice as hard than Neptune has in her entire lifetime as a CPU."

"This guy can't be serious, can't he?"

"Goodness, you must be exhausted every day!"

"Dang, this guy is tough!"

"Yeah..really tough."

Goku simply chuckled at their reactions. "I don't really get tired after training. I make sure to get some water in between breaks."

"This brings up another question. How often and how long do you train?" Noire asked.

"All day, 24/7 basically." Goku said.

"Well if you train so much, prove it to us!" Do 900 push-ups in 1 minute!" Uni said.

"Wait, Uni.." Nepgear started.

"Nice catch, Uni." Noire cut Nepgear off. "I want to see for myself if this guy is just bragging or not."

"Heh, Gladly!" Goku said with a happy grin.

He got on all fours and put his left hand behind his back. He extended his middle and index finger to the ground, propping himself up with solely those fingers.

"Holy hell...this guy is the real deal..." Blanc said.

"Ready, set GO!" Goku exclaimed, doing fluid and perfect pushups on his two fingers. He was going at a rapid pace, and he was going so fast that he looked like he was moving in slow motion.

Uni was mentally counting the time while barely keeping up with Goku's pushups. "No way, is this why he was able to take down Sis so easily?" Uni thought.

Goku was counting the push-ups too, and when he finally made it to 900..

"Time!" Uni said.

Goku didn't even break a sweat as he jumped up from his push-up position.

"Whew, that jump-started my legs." Goku said.

"Unreal. Completely unreal..." Uni thought.

"Amazing..." Noire said under her breath. "He's definitely coming with me to Lastation..." She thought.

Blanc was having the same thoughts, but she wasn't about to let the other two goddesses in the room get the jump on her.

"You're strong...how about you come work for me in Lowee?" Blanc spoke up, silencing everyone in the room.

"Did Blanc just seriously do what I think she just did?" Noire said, surprised.

Vert was surprised as well. "She did. In times like these, she's usually a nervous wreck. But now she actually mustered up the courage to say something."

"I can continue my training there, right?"

"Of course."

"I accept, then!"

"And she just got him to accept...wait, what?!"

"Are you kidding me?! I wanted this guy! Not that I like him or anything, but he would've been really useful!" Noire exclaimed.

"Correct. He _would've._ " Blanc said with a triumphant smirk.

"He would've been a valuable asset to Leanbox, not to mention a great fighting partner." Vert said, slightly upset as well.

Blanc turned to Vert with her glowing red eye. But unlike all the other times, she was smiling.

"Correct. WOULD'VE." Blanc said.

"Why don't we test his strength against a high-level monster?" IF suggested.

"If he can take on two goddesses at once without breaking a sweat, I'd love to see what he would do against a dungeon boss." Uni said.

"This guy would probably only need one finger to one-shot a boss like that." Ram said.

"Yeah, he would one-shot it..." Rom said.

"Um, we just met this man, so shouldn't we give him some breathing space?" Nepgear asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" Goku said, giving off his trademark smile.

Nepgear and the others felt a feeling of warmth as they saw that smile. It was the smile of a pure and kind-hearted man.

"He would be the ideal right-hand man for any CPU." Histoire thought. "But I cannot condone this child-like feud that's going on."

"Whatever it takes, I'm not going to let them take him!" The three CPUS thought as they glared at each other.

* * *

 **A/N: And done. I was kinda doing a rush-job on this to be honest, because I was trying to make a birthday deadline, but it seems I failed that task.**

 **Now for a quick note.**

 **Goku and Trunks will NOT receive a pairing with anyone. (Goku will remain faithful to Chichi) Nor will any of the girls show any sort of romantic interest toward those two. Besides, managing so many relationships would be a pain in the ass, to be honest. However, Gohan's harem will consist of the following people:**

 **Neptune**

 **Plutia**

 **Ultradimension Noire**

 **Ultradimension Blanc**

 **Ultradimension Vert**

 **Nepgear**

 **But still, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z, and see you next chapter.**


	13. The Saiyan's Date with a Goddess

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence, guys. I just got Neptunia mk2 and I've been share grinding and level grinding so I can get the True ending. Also, I've been preoccupied with other works that are in progress. So without further ado, Let's get this party started! See what I did there? No? Sorry. Please enjoy this new chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!**

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE TOWER (ULTRADIMENSION)**

It was winter time in Gameindustri, and Blanc decided it was now or never.

She was going to ask Gohan out on a date. And he wasn't going to say no...hopefully.

Speaking of her...

"…Excuse me."

"Ah, Blanc. Welcome!" Histoire greeted.

As Blanc entered he living room, she looked around attempting to find any signs of life in there.

She found no trace of any soul there. Meaning, Histoire is alone.

"…Huh? Where's Gohan and the others?"

"Noire and Gohan are out shopping, while Neptune and Plutia taking a nap. For once, they actually did hard work and raised their shares up to a acceptable height." Histoire said with an apologetic smile.

"…I see. Mind if I sit here, then?" Blanc asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"Not at all. I will put on a pot of tea." Histoire said, about to fly off.

"…Please, don't trouble yourself. I'm just here to talk…"

"Talk about what?" Histoire asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Him. The boy, Gohan." Blanc said.

"Ah...yes, him." Histoire said, nodding her head, descending to a comforting eye level for Blanc.

"I've heard from Noire that he is an excellent asset to Lastation. A very hard worker, she adds. Almost as if he grew up working." Blanc said.

"I heard." Histoire said, nodding her head once more, "Noire was telling you about his work ethic, too?"

With how much Noire was bragging about Gohan, anyone would have guessed that he's doing at least 90% of the hard labor.

"Well to be honest, I've taken a liking to him. I enjoy his company, and he's the only sane person here besides myself and you."

"I can tell. Noire's trying hard not to be conscious of him, being how she is." Histoire said, smiling.

"…And you?"

"I've definitely taken a liking to him as well. Whenever he's around, Neptune and Plutia become extremely productive, and even take on extra tasks with him just to spend more time with him." Histoire said, sighing at that last part.

"I see…" Blanc said, contemplating Histoire's words.

"Other than that, I really appreciate his company. It makes work around here a lot more easier, though Noire will take him away at any given moment." Histoire said, closing her eyes and letting out a slightly frustrated breath.

"...What if I said I like him romantically?" Blanc asked.

"Huh?"

Blanc's face turned red as a cherry.

"I don't know how to answer that. I never experienced a feeling like that before, thus I have no valuable information as to what you can or should do about them..." Histoire said, slightly flustered.

Blanc was already embarrassed enough that she said that, but seeing the sight of an uncomfortable Histoire made her feel slightly guilty.

"…I better get going…I have no intention of seeing him today…" Blanc lied.

"I see… Take care then. " Histoire said, waving goodbye.

Blanc stood up and headed for the elevator. With each step, she hoped not see him. But her heart said otherwise. She doesn't know when Noire and Gohan are coming back home, but going away now would be the safest bet.

The elevator doors opened, and she stepped inside. She pressed the down arrow and it smoothly descends.

"…I hope Histoire will be alright. I have a feeling that came right out of the left field." Blanc mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Aaah…this was so tiring." Noire folds her arms behind her head and leans down on the snow-covered bench.

"You might catch a cold, you know…" Gohan said with a sweatdrop.

"Silence. I'll do what I want." Noire dismissed Gohan's statement.

"But I'm concerned about your health…" Gohan replied.

Noire blushed, then immediately mistook Gohan's statement as an insult.

"EXCUSE ME?! Are you implying that I'm starting to get fat!?" Noire exclaimed, pointing a accusing finger and glaring at Gohan.

"I said no such thing!" Gohan said, raising his arms in defense.

Sitting on a bench filled with snow, Gohan and Noire just finished a shopping spree and were taking a break at the nearby park. Noire wanted to get some rest, as they been walking for the past few hours from store to store, so it was only natural.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm getting hungry…" she said out of the blue.

"Yeah." Gohan couldn't agree more.

*ROOOOOAAAR!*

"What the hell?! Was that a monster nearby? In a safe zone?" Noire exclaimed, drawing her sword.

Gohan's face turned red as he took a quick glance at Noire, whom was staring right back at him.

"..."

"..."

"Was that seriously your stomach growling? What the hell do you keep in there?" Noire asked, dumbfounded.

"Let's get us some hot dogs-"

"I hate hot dogs." Noire quickly replied.

"Ok...? How about ice cream, then?" Gohan suggested.

"That's fine." Noire said, regaining her composure.

Sharpening his eyes, Gohan took a nice long look around the park, hoping to find any sort of ice cream vendor. He smiled at all the families there, bringing life to the park.

Then, a certain red and white speck came into brief view, but Gohan already knew who it was.

"Blanc." Gohan mumbled without letting Noire hear. "I wonder what she's visiting for."

Gohan followed her with his eyes. She seems to be walking toward a destination. Gohan scanned the area and saw nothing in particular that she would be walking toward.

She continued to walk, until she stopped and turned around.

"What is she doing? Is she just walking wherever her feet takes her?" Gohan thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he caught sight of a nearby ice cream vendor.

"I see an ice cream vendor. I'll go buy some for you." Gohan said, taking Noire's hand and walking toward it.

To say Noire froze up like a board would be an understatement. She was stiff as a man's erection, then shook it off as she addressed the man at the vendor.

"Chocolate, please." Noire said.

"And that'll be it." Gohan said.

Noire tossed a quick glare at Gohan, her cheeks still red.

Petting her head, Gohan stood and headed toward another ice cream vendor. Gohan saw that Blanc is also headed for the line to the ice cream vendor he was walking to.

It didn't took time before she finally noticed him.

"Gohan…" Blanc said quietly.

"Sup! Buying some ice cream?" Gohan asked her.

"Mhm."

"Sweet! Let's go take the line together since the line's long…" Gohan said, walking in line with Blanc following in suit.

"So, what brings you here?" Gohan asked, tilting his head back at her.

"I wanted to visit Plutia, but Histoire told me that she was taking a nap." Blanc said, fixing her hat.

"I see." Gohan said, turning his head back in front of him.

"…What about you?"

"Noire and I were out shopping, but she wanted to take a break. She told me it reminds her of going on a friendly date with Plutia back then."

"A date, eh…" Blanc said, her cheeks turning red.

"Yep, that's what she said." Gohan said.

"..."

"Gohan." Blanc spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk somewhere…?" she asked.

"Talk? About what? And where?" Gohan asked.

"I mean will you go out with me. For a walk..." Blanc said, struggling to keep up her stoic charade.

"Hmm..." Gohan takes this time to consider.

He was out with Noire right now, and she would probably get pissed off if she caught him talking with Blanc, let alone separated from her. With that thought in mind...

"I think it's probably a bad time right now...Noire would very likely kill me." Gohan said, with an apologetic look on his face.

"…I see." Blanc said, with a slight tone of sadness.

"How about I visit Lowee first thing tomorrow morning?" Gohan suggested.

"…Eh? You'd do that?" Blanc said, looking surprised, a tinge of happiness seeping in her voice.

"Yeah. You want to talk right? I'll come there. Besides, tomorrow's Christmas, it should be pretty snowy out there." Gohan said, putting a thumbs up with his famous son grin.

"…Okay, tomorrow morning then." Blanc said, nodding with a small smile.

"Good. As compensation for today, your ice cream is on me." Gohan said, bringing out a wallet filled with credits.

Gohan paid for the ice cream and ate with Blanc in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Finishing his ice cream, Gohan waved bye to Blanc and ran back to Noire, who was tapping her foot.

"What were you doing over there?" Noire asked.

"Nothing much. Just talking with Blanc." Gohan said honestly.

"A likely story." Noire said, grabbing Gohan by the ear, "We're going back to Lastation."

"But-"

"No buts."

*sigh* "One second." Gohan said, putting two fingers to his head.

Noire noticed this, and expressed her disapproval.

"Gohan! You better not be using that instant transmission crap to get away from me!" Noire exclaimed.

At this point, everyone in the park ceased their activities to see what the hell was going on. A fair amount of them was amused, while the others simply facepalmed.

In the literal blink of an eye, Gohan had saved the ice cream that she left on the park bench from falling. In the other split second, Gohan was standing in front of Noire with the ice cream unharmed.

Blanc was still there, and having never seen the Instant Transmission prior to that day, she nearly did a spit-take.

"Here you go." Gohan said, holding out the ice cream with a smile.

Noire was speechless as she slowly took the ice cream from Gohan's hand and stared at him with a flabbergasted expression.

"Umm, Neptune? I think I just broke Noire!"

* * *

 **LOWEE**

Staying true to his word, Gohan arrived at Lowee the following day. It was Christmas, and there was light snowfall occurring at the time.

"Well, I'm here I am..." Gohan mumbled.

It was 1AM in the morning, and Gohan had arrived in Lowee. It was a very windy morning, and Gohan was walking towards a specified location that Blanc had informed him of earlier.

Unfortunately, it was either the chilly part of Lowee, or Mother Nature was simply being a bitch.

"I wish I brought Mom's hot chocolates with me, I could use some right now..." Gohan said.

"Or some steaming hot miso ramen...that sounds good." Gohan said, going into a brief trance.

As Gohan continued to walk on, there wasn't a soul to be found.

"If there are souls walking around at this time, I would clock them in the face. No worries. My mom taught me all the stuff I need to know in that department." Gohan said, thrusting a closed fist in front of him.

The speed and force of his fist were so high, it made an impact on a building about 50 feet away from him.

"Oops." Gohan said with a sweatdrop.

Entering the park, Gohan suddenly stopped. He sensed a faint power level in the distance. It was very relaxed and non-threatening, so he continued on the path he started.

Out in the distance, lit under by a street light, was a girl sitting on a bench. It was a girl wearing a red and White shrine maiden outfit. She sits patiently waiting for him. Gohan slowly made his way towards her.

"You're here." Blanc said with a small smile.

"Yep."

"…Take a seat." Blanc said, glancing at the seat beside her.

"Alrighty then." Gohan complied, sitting down with his legs crossed and arms behind his head.

"…What do you think of Lowee?"

"It's a quiet and peaceful place. The scenery is beautiful and reminds me of home to a certain degree." Gohan said with a content smile.

"What is your home like...?" Blanc asked, eager to hear about his world.

"Uh...depends on what you're referring to. If you mean my house, then it's a quiet place, with lots of stuff to read." Gohan answered, scratching his head with his eyes closed.

"Really? Do you think I can join you for a reading session one day?" Blanc asked.

"Of course." Gohan said with a smile. "However, if you mean my WORLD...it's pretty hectic at times to be honest."

"How so?"

"Well, when I was a kid, my uncle kidnapped me and nearly forced me to stay with him for the rest if my days as a Saiyan."

"...What?"

"That is, before my dad with my mentor and wiped the floor with him." Gohan said cheerfully.

The dark aura around Blanc had disappeared. She was inwardly happy that Gohan wasn't hurt or possibly killed.

"But...I'll tell you all my stories in the near future. My stories can probably last weeks if I went into full detail and depth." Gohan said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"I see. I'll be looking forward to them." Blanc said.

"How about you? What's your story?" Gohan asked.

"...I don't know how long this will be, but bear with me." Blanc said, adjusting her cap.

"Take your time."

"..."

"...It was hard, getting this country to run…"

"Hmm." Gohan experienced it himself. Although on a much larger scale. For example, being the sole hero that could defeat the villain, with the whole world at stake.

"…At first, I thought it's easy to run a country. You get to tell people what to do, and that was that. People liked what I was doing and I made essentially made a paradise…"

"However, that's when the first set of problems arrive. The Great Crash that nearly destroyed Gameindustri. I worked hard to get Lowee pass that. And when I did, I thought 'Hey, this is just like what heroes do in light novels' But as you probably know, reality isn't the way you see it in your imagination." Blanc said.

"That's so true that it hurts to think about it." Gohan said, agreeing with her last statement.

"And then those guys came…"

"The Seven Sages." Gohan said in his head. "The people Noire told me about, I bet."

"…I tried to get them out of my country. But they just kept on coming and coming, and I eventually appointed a right hand man named Mr. Badd. At first, It seemed like his presence was making the minimum amount of difference, but even that wasn't enough." Blanc continued.

"Lowee was a mess little by little. People began to disagree with some of my methods and the way I was handling things... I tried to keep it together, but…" Blanc lets the sentence hang for a brief minute.

Gohan's senses picked up on her breathing patterns.

"I couldn't…" Gohan noticed small tears streak down her face.

Gohan closed his eyes and turned forward. He began to speak, folding his arms.

"I quote a great man when I say, 'There are times when you look up and realized your life's plot doesn't make sense to you anymore. You thought you were following the flow of your chapters, but you find yourself submerged into paragraphs you have no clue about.' "

"..." Blanc stays quiet.

"As far as I'm concerned, your work fills a large part of your life, and the only way to be truly satisfied is to do what you believe is great work. And the only way to do great work is to love what you do. You for the most part, seem completely content." Gohan said.

"Why don't you tell that to Neptune?" Blanc asked.

"She'll figure out eventually." Gohan said. "Regarding the Seven Sages, it's only natural. They simply have misguided ideals. In the hearts of men, lies both good and evil. The two coexist. Some men become good and others become evil. By no means are their intentions evil, but the way they execute their ideals isn't good, either..."

Blanc stayed silent, waiting for Gohan to finish his sentence.

"...So whether or not you intend to punish them accordingly is entirely up to you."

"Of course they'll pay...they mocked me an X amount of times, so I say 'It's payback time, bitches.' "

"Hmm. A natural response, I guess..." Gohan rubbed his head and started chuckling awkwardly.

After a few seconds, Blanc started to chuckle as well.

"Oh boy, I sounded like a preacher at a church..." Gohan said, his face turning slightly red from embarrassment. "Did I sound weird to you?"

"No...not at all." Blanc had a genuine smile as she turned to face Gohan. Gohan did the same.

"Oh, ok. But why are staring at me like that then?" Gohan said with curiosity.

"Because, I think I realized why I like you..." Blanc said.

"Come again?"

Blanc was a firm believer of the term, "Action speaks louder than words", so what she did next should be no surprise...

At least to anyone that's not Gohan.

Struggling at first, she approached Gohan's cheek with firm resolution, using her right hand to prop her up to his face.

Then she said the words that she's been wanting to say for the past few chapters.

"I said I like you."

*SMOOCH*

Blanc craned her neck back to look at Gohan once more.

Gohan's eyes were widened, but by no means was he disturbed or uncomfortable.

The thing is, Gohan might've misinterpreted what kind of "like" Blanc was referring to, because he responded by saying with a smile:

"Thanks. The feeling's mutual."

Blanc's heart was on Sunlight Yellow Overdrive as her face continued to get redder and redder by the minute.

"I-Is that so? Then does that mean w-we're..."

"We're what?" Gohan asked.

"Dating?" Blanc choked out.

"Mom says dating is a good way to get to know each other better, and to possibly get her grandkids, whatever that means, so sure, why not?" Gohan said smiling.

Blanc responded by giving him another smile, and taking his hand in hers.

* * *

 **Z DIMENSION**

Neptune looked up to the sky and narrowed her eyes.

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

* * *

 **LATER ON IN PLANEPTUNE**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Noire yelled.

"Yep. I guess she wants to get to know me better, so...yeah." Gohan said, scratching his head.

"But why?! You barely even know her!" Noire exclaimed.

"But isn't that the point? So I can get to know her better?" Gohan said with an innocent expression.

Noire glared at Blanc, who was holding his hand.

"You! Don't think you've got an edge over me! You're a coward for taking advantage of his naivety!"

"Hmm. Granted, we may not be OFFICIALLY dating, but once Gohan realizes what it truly means to date someone and we end up getting together, it'll be tough shit for you." Blanc said with a confident smile.

"He was already mine to begin with! So don't even try!" Noire exclaimed once more.

"Oh? You have feelings for you 'right handed man'? I suppose that means I'll have to try harder than ever." Blanc said.

"But guys...I want to be with Gohan too..." Plutia said.

Gohan walked over to a nearby couch and picked up his wrist guards, oblivious to the mistletoe he was standing under.

"Chance!" The three CPUS thought.

"Weee!" Plutia said, lunging at Gohan's face.

However, Gohan simply walked away not noticing her and stood back with Blanc, putting on his wrist guards.

"Maybe I could share Gohan with Plutia..." Blanc contemplated.

"Ouchies..." Plutia said, rubbing her head. She walked over to Gohan with a hurt look.

"Gohan...I need rubbing..." Plutia said.

"U-um, alrighty then." Gohan said, rubbing Plutia's head.

"H-hey! Back off, Plutia!" Noire exclaimed, watching Plutia nuzzle into Gohan's chest.

"Maybe..." Blanc said, staring at Plutia.

Noire wanted to do something, but she didn't want to end up embarrassing herself. So she did the most logical thing in her mind.

"Come on, Gohan. We're going home." Noire said, yanking Gohan away from the two CPUS.

"H-Hai." Gohan said, slightly nervous at Noire's VERY tight grip on his arm.

After watching the two walk into the elevator, Plutia and Blanc looked at each other.

"Is Noire jealous...?" Plutia asked.

"That would be the obvious conclusion." Blanc stated.

"But I like Gohan too..." Plutia said.

"So do I. But now I'm not so sure that I'm willing to give him up that easily." Blanc said.

"Why don't you let _hiiiim_ choose...?" Plutia said.

"Because, the one he will choose is the one who appeals to him the most. And with him living with Noire, it's only a matter of time before that bitch tries to seduce him or something." Blanc said, balling up her right fist, holding it in the air.

"Did something like that happen before...?" Plutia asked.

Blanc didn't say anything. She simply walked to the elevator and stopped.

"Thunder Tits."

That was all she did before the elevator doors opened up, and she walked inside. She pressed the down arrow, and she went off.

Just then, Histoire came into the living room.

"Plutia? What happened here?" Histoire asked, noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Oh...nothing. But...I think I need to take some of my pets sometime soon..." Plutia said with a dark glint in her eyes.

"Uh...pets?" Histoire didn't like the cold feeling in her spine.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'll be right back Histy..." Plutia said, going down the elevator.

"I have a feeling that this won't end well. -_-"

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, vocaloidHM01 here. I wonder if you guys know who that "great man" Gohan was referring to. I wanted to post a chapter before the year ends, since I would be a pretty crappy author for not posting since October. But there you guys have it. War has been declared and it's a no holds barred match! What is Plutia planning? And why is Noire being so defensive of Gohan? Find out in the next episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!**

 **Oh, by the way, Happy Late Holidays. See you next chapter.**


End file.
